Renascer
by Sary-chann
Summary: Sakura terá que entrar nas trevas para trazer de volta Sasuke deixando para trás tudo, até mesmo suas lembranças. Mas será que é possível amar alguém do qual você não se lembra? [ItaXSakXSas]
1. Listen to your heart

_Essa é apenas a introdução com uma música que eu acho linda "Listen to your heart" do DHT espero que gostem._

**_Boa leitura!!_**

_&&&&&& Listen to your heart &&&&&&&&_

Em Konoha a lua cheia brilhava alta enquanto o vento acariciava o rosto das pessoas, que voltavam para suas casas sem saber que aquela noite mudaria definitivamente a vida de 3 pessoas.

Sakura sabia que algo estava muito errado, um mal pressentimento a estava sufocando, por que ela sabia que seu amado iria partir para talvez nunca mais voltar. Sasuke estava partindo em busca de poder para matar seu irmão e vingar seu clã, mas ela iria impedí-lo ou pelo menos tentar...

_**I know there's something in the way of your smile**_

_Sei que existe algo por trás do seu sorriso,_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**_

_Eu tenho uma noção pelo aspecto dos seus olhos, sim._

_**You've built a love but that love falls apart**_

_Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor desaba aos pedaços,_

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

Ela parou no caminho para a saída da vila, não tinha certeza do que iria fazer ou se seus temores tinham fundamento, mas foram confirmados quando Sasuke apareceu andando calmamente em direção a saída da vila com uma mala para viajem. Ele estava partindo, mas não se explicou, nem se alterou quando a viu apenas continuou andando.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_Escute seu coração_

Sasuke ficou perturbado com a presença de Sakura ali, mas não iria demonstrar isso, aquele era seu destino, sua decisão e ninguém o faria voltar.

_**When he's calling for you**_

_Enquanto ele está chamando por você._

_**Listen to your heart**_

_Escute seu coração,_

_**There's nothing else you can do** _

_Não há nada mais que você possa fazer._

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_Eu não sei para onde você está indo,_

_**And I don't know why**_

_E não sei por quê_

_**But listen to your heart** _

_Mas escute seu coração_

Sakura nem tentou conter as lágrimas, sabia que era inútil, juntou coragem e praticamente suplicou para que ele ficasse, para que não a abandonasse, para que esquecesse o passado e fosse feliz ao lado dela, mas Sasuke jamais esqueceria, jamais se perdoaria por ter sido fraco e jamais poderia ser feliz sabendo que o irmão continuava vivo.

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_Antes que você diga-lhe adeus_

Mas aquelas palavras tinham mexido com ele, não fazia idéia que ela o amava tanto assim e a sensação de ser amado foi muito boa, Sakura era mais teimosa do que ele pensava e o fez lembrar do time 7, que tanto lhe faria falta.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_Às vezes você se pergunta se esta luta vale a pena,_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

_Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré, sim_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_Eles são arrastados embora e nada é o que parece,_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_A sensação de pertencer aos seus sonhos._

Por que ele tinha que ser tão frio, estava se cercando por escuridão e ela não poderia alcançá-lo, tentaria seguí-lo, mas impedí-lo, no fundo, sabia que era impossível. Faria de tudo para que ele ficasse, por que o amava mais do que imaginava, estava tão acostumada com a presença dele que apesar de fria se tornou reconfortante e a fazia se sentir segura, apenas a idéia de perdê-lo era insuportável para seu jovem coração que pertencia a ele, apenas ao vingador e agora traidor de Konoha.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_Escute seu coração_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_Enquanto ele está chamando por você_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_Escute seu coração,_

**There's nothing else you can do**

Não há nada mais que você possa fazer.

**I don't know where you're going**

Eu não sei para onde você está indo,

**And I don't know why**

E não sei por quê

**But listen to your heart **

As lembranças fizeram Sasuke hesitar, mas como ele disse para a desesperada Sakura, dali eles seguiriam para novas e diferentes jornadas, escolhidas por seus corações e que levariam a lugares diferentes. O dele era pela solidão e trevas, o caminho da vingança e ela precisava escolher o dela sozinha, mas o que ele não sabia é que o coração da Sakura já tinha feito sua escolha a muito tempo e mesmo que tivesse que seguí-lo para a escuridão não se arrependeria.

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_Antes que você diga-lhe _

_**And there are voices**..._

_E existem vozes_

_**That want to be heard**_

_Que querem ser ouvidas,_

**So much to mention**

Tanto a mencionar,

**But you can't find the words**

Mas você não consegue encontrar as palavras.

**The scent of magic**

O odor da magia,

**The beauty that's been**

A beleza que existia

**When love was wilder than the wind**

Quando o amor era mais tempestuoso do que o vento.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_Escute seu coração_

Sakura estava prestes a gritar por ajuda, não era o que queria, mas estava claro que não conseguiria tocar o coração dele. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sasuke desapareceu na sua frente e reapareceu às suas costas com o vento e apenas sussurrou em seu ouvido um "Arigatou" antes de deixar a garota inconciente.

_**When he's calling for you**_

_Enquanto ele está chamando por você._

_**Listen to your heart**_

_Escute seu coração,_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_Não há nada mais que você possa fazer._

**I don't know where you're going**

Eu não sei para onde você está indo

**And I don't know why**

E não sei por quê

**But listen to your heart**

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_Antes que você diga-lhe adeus_

Com um cuidado que até ele estranhou colocou Sakura no frio banco de concreto e fitou-a por alguns segundos, deixando um meio-sorriso se formar em seu rosto. Querendo ou não estava feliz em saber que alguém realmente sentiria sua falta, também se culpou por fazer a jovem Haruno sofrer daquele jeito, mas era apenas uma paixão infantil e logo ela o esqueceria e seguiria sua vida...Com alguém que a merecesse.

_**Listen to your heart**_

_Escute seu coração_

_  
**Mmmmmmmm**_

Aquele último pensamento foi doloroso o que o surpreendeu, mas afinal o que ele era??Um garoto de 12 anos, cego pela vingança, capaz de se unir a um verme traidor apenas por poder, alguém que não poderia ter uma vida normal depois de todo sangue que iria derramar. Poderia ter dito a ela que voltaria e ela com certeza o esperaria, mas ela merecia a chance de esquecê-lo e continuar uma vida feliz e no fundo era isso que ele também queria.

_**I don't know where you're going**_

_Eu não sei para onde você está indo,_

_**And I don't know why**_

_E não sei por quê_

_**Listen to your heart **_

_Escute seu coração._

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_Antes que você diga-lhe adeus_

Com esses pensamentos amargos e a decisão tomada Sasuke deixou para trás Konoha, Sakura, seus amigos...e seu coração.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

4 anos depois Orochimaru falha na técnica da ressurreição e Sakura terá a chance de conseguir poder para trazer de volta Sasuke com suas próprias mãos, mas para isso terá que escolher o caminho da escuridão, deixando Konoha e Naruto para trás. Essa é a história de Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi e Yuki. Três pessoas, dois caminhos e um objetivo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

obs: - Não pensem que eu fiquei doida colocando quatro nomes e três pessoas é assim mesmo.XD

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Por favor deixem reviews, mesmo que não tenham o que falar só pra saber se tem ou vai ter gente lendo Domo Arigatou._

**_Sary-chann_**

**_Reformatado por que estava um horror_**


	2. Konoha

_ Oiiiii!!! Noossa recebi tantas reviews que emoção (festa) ficaram curiosos para saber quem é Yuki não?? hauhuahua Mas vocês vão saber em breve... _

_Um aviso vai ter spoilers do mangá então quem não quiser saber é melhor não ler...é só um conselho XD_

_Acho que por enquanto é só..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

4 anos depois a vida em Konoha continuava a mesma e aparentemente todos já tinham se esquecido do Uchiha que partira a tanto tempo. Aparentemente por que pelo menos dois ainda desejavam a volta dele: Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto agora com 16 anos.

Sakura já tinha terminado o treinamento com Tsunade, já era capaz de fazer operações de grande porte, trabalhava no hospital da Vila e como Kakashi previra, superou a mestra, se tornando jounnin e saindo em missões Anbu algumas vezes. Ela deixou o cabelo rosado crescer, estava mais alta e muito diferente da garota chorona e mimada de anos atrás, mais determinada e forte, mas seus olhos, dois lindos orbes verde esmeralda mostravam melancolia.

Naruto estava bem mais alto e bonito, mas fora isso não tinha mudado muito, fazia um ano que estava de volta a vila e continuava sendo o mesmo confiante, estabanado e irritante de sempre. Mas estava muito mais forte do que antes e isso todos notaram. Ele e Sakura se tornaram praticamente irmãos e junto com Yamato e Sai formavam o novo time 7, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Passou a ser costume Naruto e Sakura irem almoçar no Ichiraku depois do turno da Haruno no hospital e lá estavam os dois comendo enquanto Naruto contava a garota sobre sua missão, mas ela parecia avoada e completamente distante.

Nar: - Sakura-chan, está tudo bem??

Sak: - Ahm?? A sim, desculpe Naruto eu estava dormindo. --Naruto mudou a expressão para uma séria enquanto se virava para fitar a amiga.

Nar: - Hoje completa 4 anos não é??

Sak: - Uhm-hum.

Nar: - Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci a promessa e vou trazê-lo de volta você vai ver.

Sak: - Não vai ser fácil.

Nar: - Sakura-chan, não treinamos tanto para ser fácil não é??

Sak: - Mas...e se ele não quiser voltar??

Naruto ficou com expressão abatida e mais séria ainda, por que Sakura estava se referindo ao último encontro deles com o Uchiha, que aconteceu 6 meses antes...

FLASHBACK ON

Sai, Sakura, Naruto e Yamato estavam no esconderijo do Orochimaru, um lugar sombrio cheio de quartos dos quais às vezes se ouviam gritos e súplicas, um lugar terroroso para ficar, mas era necessário. Pela informação que receberam naquela noite aconteceria a Ressurreição e precisavam impedir que o corpo do Sasuke fosse passado para o Orochimaru. Sakura e Naruto entraram na sala principal primeiro, um lugar muito mal iluminado e que fedia a carne podre onde encontraram Orochimaru semi-morto, graças a uma luta com a Akatsuki, Kabuto fazendo os preparativos e Sasuke semi-consciente no centro.

Sasuke estava mais alto, mais maduro e acima de tudo isso mais frio. Continuava com o cabelo curto e rebelde e Sakura sentiu seu coração acelerar só de vê-lo afinal o Uchiha continuava lindo.

Naruto não pensou duas vezes e atacou Sasuke que com uma velocidade impressionante desviou do ataque e os dois começaram a lutar, Sakura passou a lutar com Kabuto, mas eles não conseguiram impedir que Orochimaru fosse levado para um lugar seguro e lá uma Ressurreição foi executada às pressas sem o Uchiha.

A luta entre Sasuke e Naruto foi terrível e rápida. Trovão contra Vento. Orochimaru contra Konoha. O nível daquela luta era muito alto, mas apesar de Naruto ter lutado muito bem, depois de um tempo ficou claro que o Uchiha era mais forte. Aquela loucura terminou com o mesmo encontro Chidori X Rasengan e mesmo com o Rasengan com o elemento Vento, Sasuke não foi vencido e escapou com seu mestre.

A missão foi considerada um sucesso por ter impedido a cerimônia, mas para os dois foi um completo desastre, por que Sasuke estava mais longe do que eles imaginavam e por mais que tentassem negar suas esperanças diminuíram.

FLASHBACK OFF

Nar: - Não interessa o que aquele idiota quer. Ele vai voltar e as coisas também vão voltar a ser como eram.

Sakura sorriu, mas nem de longe tinha a mesma auto-confiança do loiro, por que à 6 meses ela viu os olhos do Uchiha e eles não eram os mesmos, eram os olhos de um assassino, não havia sentimento algum apenas o vazio e por mais que não gostasse de pensar daquele jeito sabiam que seria muito difícil trazê-lo de volta.

Nar: - Né, eu tenho uma notícia que vai te animar.

Sak: - O que??

Nar: - Aqui. --Naruto remexeu os bolsos e mostrou para a amiga uma pequena caixinha preta aveludada com dois anéis de prata, duas alianças.

Sak: - Sugoi!!! Então você juntou coragem!! --Naruto corou um pouco, coçou a cabeça e deu um de seus grandes sorrisos.

Nar: - Hehehe, você acha que a Hinata-chan vai gostar??

Sak: - É claro que ela vai gostar.

Sakura riu da vergonha do loiro, Naruto sempre agia por impulso e na maioria das vezes sabia o que fazer, mas quando o assunto era Hyuuga Hinata ele mudava completamente, ficava encabulado e perdido, estava apaixonado e Sakura não deixou de achar aquilo fofo, na verdade não era apenas Naruto que estava se "arrumando", a maioria dos que tinham se formado com eles estava namorando.

Tenten e Neji foram os primeiros a assumir o que chocou todos que conheciam o frio e calculista Hyuuga; Shikamaru e Temari apesar das brigas ficaram juntos, mal dava para acreditar como duas pessoas tão diferentes poderiam se amar tanto; mas o que Sakura não conseguia entender era o quase namoro de Ino e Gaara ,eles viviam discutindo e mesmo assim todos sabiam que era uma questão de tempo para ficarem juntos oficialmente; haviam outros claro, mas não eram tão presentes na vida da Haruno. Apenas Sakura continuava sozinha, não por falta de opção, mas por pura escolha e não se incomodava com aquilo e seu coração pertencia a apenas uma pessoa.

??: - Até que enfim encontrei vocês.

Sak e Nar: - Uhm?? Kakashi-sensei!!

Hatake Kakashi tinha acabado de entrar no restaurante, nos 4 anos que se passaram ele não mudou em nada, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade e agora era capitão do time da Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji no lugar do falecido Sarutobi Asuma, mas mantinha contato com seus queridos ex-alunos. Usava o colete jounnin de sempre sobre a roupa preta, o mesmo cabelo prateado, a faixa sobre o olho esquerdo, a máscara cobrindo o nariz e a boca e andava com seu inseparável Icha-Icha Paradise.

Kak: - Tsunade está chamando vocês na sala dela.

Nar: - Yoshi!!Finalmente uma missão, estava cansado de ficar sem fazer nada.

Sak: - Ela me chamou também?? Aconteceu alguma coisa??

Sakura estava confusa, por que Tsunade quase nunca a chamava para uma missão, já que ela substituia a mestra no hospital. Se Tsunade queria que ela fosse deveria ser uma missão importante. Kakashi ficou sério e nem se sentou com os dois por que sabia o resultado que a informação causaria nos dois.

Kak: - A Akatsuki está rondando. Os times 10 e 7 foram convocados.

Naruto não tinha terminado seu segundo ramen, mas não se importou, sem uma palavra deixou dinheiro na bancada e saiu, indo para a sala da Hokage, Kakashi e Sakura se olharam e Sakura suspirou.

Sak: - Tsunade vai deixar Naruto lutar?? Eles devem ter vindo atrás da kyuubi...

Kak: - E ela tem escolha??

Sak: -... É, acho que não.

Quando Sakura e Kakashi chegaram todos estavam lá; Yamato, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji e Naruto estavam prontos para receberem as ordens. Aqueles dois times tinham suas missões pessoais quando se tratava de duplas da Akatsuki. Hidan e Kakuzu mataram Asuma e mesmo depois de várias tentativas os imortais continuavam vivos; enquanto Itachi simplesmente acabou com a vida do Sasuke e por esse crime Naruto e Sakura nunca o perdoariam.

Yamato era o novo capitão do time 7 um jounnin que controlava madeira como o primeiro Hokage(não tenho certeza se é o primeiro) e que apesar de ser muito confiável e forte, guardava muitos segredos em seu passado, se bem que Sai, o ninja que substituiu o Uchiha tinha mais segredos ainda. Ino estava bem bonita, deixou o cabelo crescer e deixou a franja crescer e cobrir parte do rosto; Shikamaru não tinha mudado muito nos 4 anos, usava o colete, mas agora era jounnin e estava fumando, um hábito que adquiriu depois da morte do Asuma; Chouji mal podia ser reconhecido, agora se vestia como os homens do seu clã, pintando o rosto de branco, deixou o cabelo crescer e usava uma armadura característica.

Tsu: - Não temos tempo a perder, por isso vou direto ao ponto, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu e Hidan foram vistos na fronteira do país do fogo ontem e um grupo da Anbu está monitorando os movimentos deles, o estranho é que estão andando juntos, não é um bom sinal...Não posso permitir que entrem na Vila, a missão de vocês é impedir a missão deles, não importa qual seja e se possível tirá-los do país.

Todos: - Hai.

Tsu: - Quero falar com os capitães, os outros estão dispençados, vocês vão sair daqui a 1 hora...Essa é uma missão Anbu, entenderam??

Todos com excessão de Kakashi e Yamato desapareceram rapidamente para se prepararem.

Tsu: - Eu disse que um grupo da Anbu estava monitorando os Akatsuki...Mas não é totalmente verdade. Eles foram capturados, interrogados e mortos, o que indica que a Akatsuki não estão atrás do Naruto dessa vez, mas o que quer que eles estejam procurando não podem conseguir.

Kak: - Eles tem informações importantes??

Tsu: - Provavelmente não não é fácil arrancar informações de um Anbu, mas nunca se sabe o que são capazes de fazer, podem ir e não me decepcionem.

Não fazia nem 1 hora desde a conversa com a Hokage, mas os times 10 e 7 já tinham partido, até o Hatake chegou antes do combinado e todos usavam as máscaras Anbu e talvez dessa vez poderiam acabar com pelo menos um Akatsuki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_lovenly: Que bom que vc está lendo!!Mas não se preocupe não ainda vou falar muiiito de SakXSas que eu tmb amoo eles XD_

_Sinara-chan: Yuki meu grande segredo hauhauhau vcs vão ficar surpresas e talvez desapontadas, mas soh a curiosidade de vcsme diverte hauhau continue lendo onegai !!_

_Asakure:hauhauhau eu ateh pensei em não colocar nada, mas foi bom ter deixado a obs vcs são observadores XD Espero que goste desse cap._

_Mari-sakura-chan: Não se preocupa não que vai ser só o triângulo heheheContinue acompanhando e você vai entender XP_

_Sakiy Skuld:Nhaa que bom que gostou, estou continuando XD e espero que continue a acompanhar._

_Hidini-sama: Espero que continue gostando esse cap. também não é nada emocionante, mas vai ser importante..._

_harunoN:Nhaaa moça continue suas fics tmb que já to com saudades delas (tdas)XD Espero que esteja gostando !_

_uchiha.krsty: Naum se preocupa tudo se explica no fim huhauhau continue acompanhando que vou contar em breve._

_0Dany0: Hauhua é na verdade a base é essa mesmo, mas vou dar uma encrementadinha e por um drama continue tmb acompanhando._

_mei-chan:Hehehe você notou hauhauahu vcs são observadores Yuki é neve em japonês e foi uma escolha proposital não achei que iriam notar o.O continue acompanhando tmb !!_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	3. Akatsuki

_Oiii desculpem a demora, mas tava o site deu uns problemas XP, mas está aqui espero que gostem..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Eles decidiram que o time 10 ficaria responsável por lutar contra Hidan e Kakuzu e o 7 por Itashi e Kisame, como já conheciam seus adversários tinham a fraca esperança que tudo desse certo e a não houvesse baixas no fim, mas de qualquer forma a luta não seria fácil.

Ino usou seu jutsu em uma águia e encontrou os quatro Akatsukis em uma clareira a 500 metros de onde o grupo estava, eles estavam juntos e pareciam esperar o ataque o que era muito estranho.

Ino: - Eles estão nos esperando, sabem que iremos ao encontro deles.

Kak: - Nesse caso a idéia do ataque surpresa pode ser descartada...

Nar: - Por que??

Sak: --Suspiro--Ai Naruto, se eles estão preparados para um ataque surpresa nós podemos ser surpreendidos e se acabarmos nos separando o que é provável estaremos em desvantagem...muita desvantagem...

Nar: - Então o que vamos fazer??

No fim ninguém respondeu, afinal todos estavam apreensivos, mas sabiam a resposta para a pergunta do Naruto, só queriam adiar aquilo, mesmo que fosse inútil.

Shik: - Não temos escolha, vamos atacar de frente e ficarmos juntos. Nós conhecemos bem os ataques deles e nossa vantagem está no trabalho em equipe."Mas por que mandaram duas duplas??"

Kak: - Então vamos.

Todos: - Hai.

Na verdade não era bem uma tática, mas os oito foram em direção ao inimigo prontos para a luta. Os quatro Akatsukis os esperavam em uma clareira na floresta a uns 5 kilômetros de Konoha, Hidan estava sentado e afiava a foice de quatro lâminas distraidamente, Itachi mantinha a expressão austera e estava com o corpo apoiado em uma árvore, Kakuzu estava escrevendo em um livro de anotações o que era bem estranho e Kisame estava desenrolando sua espada especial, realmente estavam esperando o grupo e não se surpreenderam quando os oito surgiram na frente deles.

Não era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam, Hidan era um homen alto, loiro com cabelo liso e comprido, impulsivo e se comparado com seu companheiro Kakuzu bem burrinho; Kakuzu já era mais sério, misterioso, usava uma máscara cobrindo o rosto e com excessão dos olhos nenhuma parte do seu corpo podia ser vista, ganancioso e muito perigoso com seus cinco corações; Kisame era o parceiro do Itachi, um ser estranho, pele azul, dentes pontiagudos e guelras na lateral do rosto e carregava a espada de pele de tubarão sugadora de chakra da qual tanto se orgulhava e Itachi o assassino do clã Uchiha, alto, cabelo negro e comprido preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, era muito parecido com Sasuke, mas Sakura odiava pensar assim, todos usavam a capa da Akatsuki, preta com nuvens vermelhas.

Hid: - Até que enfim chegaram, se demorassem mais seríamos forçados a invadir Konoha.

Kaku: - Demoramos demais aqui, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Kak: -"Ao que parece, eles estavam nos esperando e o objetivo deles está aqui...Kuso. Nós facilitamos as coisas."

Kis: - Nem adianta usarem as máscaras. Sabemos quem vocês são, Hatake Kakashi o famoso copy-ninja capitão do time 10 formado por Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru e Akimichi Chouji; Yamato capitão do time 7 formado por Sai o Anbu raiz, o garoto kyuubi Uzumaki Naruto e a aprendiz da Hokage Haruno Sakura.

Hid: - Mas que coisa mais injusta 8 contra 4, que tal mudarmos isso Kakuzu??

Não é preciso dizer que eles gelaram, a Akatsuki estava mais do que pronta, eles mandaram aquelas duplas para Konoha, para ter certeza que teriam aqueles dois times como adversários e o alvo estaria longe de Konoha. Para piorar as coisas, se é que era possível; quatro formas estranhas saíram do corpo do Kakuzu acabando com a vantagem numérica de Konoha. Vendo que a luta seria um contra um e as máscaras não iam manter suas identidades seguras, os ninjas de Konoha as tiraram.

Naruto foi o primeiro a avançar, queria lutar com o Uchiha mais velho, mas não chegou até ele; Kisame entrou na frente e por pouco não cortou a garganta do loiro. Na verdade Kakashi era o melhor adversário para o Uchiha, mas ele ficou mais longe ainda, por que dois dos monstros de Kakuzu o atacaram.

Hidan estava lutando com Sai e Shikamaru, enquanto Ino e Chouji lutavam juntos contra os outros dois monstros, Yamato sentiu que algo estava muito errado, mas não teve tempo de pensar no caso, por que Kakuzu o atacou. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e os ninja de Konoha foram propositalmente separados e levados para longe daquela clareira deixando Sakura e Itachi sozinhos.

Sakura sabia que era o alvo desde que Kisame tinha entrado na frente do Naruto, ela tentava se manter calma e seu rosto não traía o nervosismo que sentia. Itachi não mostrava sentimento algum e não fez menção que iria atacar, não por enquanto.

Sak: - O que vocês querem comigo??

Ita: - Você vai saber em breve...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi e Yamato estavam lutando juntos contra Kakuzu e dois monstros a quase cinco minutos, estavam no meio da floresta e não havia nenhum sinal dos outros com excessão de algumas explosões distantes. Kakuzu não estava lutando a sério, deixava os dois jounnins atacarem e gastarem suas forças, mas quando um tentava fugir ele barrava o caminho, estava apenas ganhando tempo.

Yam: - Você viu o Naruto??

Kak: - Vi, ele estava lutando contra o Kisame. Mas acho que ele não era o alvo.

Kaku: - Finalmente algum de vocês notou, pena que é tarde.

Os dois monstros voltaram para dentro do corpo do Akatsuki e ele seguiu para a clareira. Kakashi e Yamato o seguiram e viram quando Kakuzu se uniu a Hidan, Kisame e aos outros dois monstros, eles demoraram para entender o que estava acontecendo, a clareira estava praticamente destruída, Naruto estava a beira da transformação, enquanto Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji pareciam nervosos e seguindo os olhos deles Kakashi entendeu o por quê.

Um pouco atrás dos recém-chegados companheiros Itachi apareceu com Sakura, um pouco ferida e inconsciente nos braços. Aqueles foram segundos tensos, Naruto estava explodindo de raiva, mas jamais atacaria com Sakura tão próxima dos inimigos; no fim eles não puderam fazer nada além de olharem impotentes os membros da Akatsuki desaparecerem.

A Akatsuki simplesmente brincou com eles, os distraiu, pegou o que queria e partiu.

Ino e Naruto foram os que mais sentiram, Ino caiu nos joelhos sem acreditar no que tinha visto e logo sentiu as lágrimas quentes molharem seu rosto, Naruto e os outros foram atrás, mas não havia rastro ou pista. Sakura tinha desaparecido completamente.

Semanas depois as buscas continuaram, mas todos sabiam que era em vão, a base da Akatsuki era desconhecida e provavelmente Sakura estava a kilômetros de distância muito bem vigiada.

Tsunade se culpava por não ter suspeitado e ter entregue a pupila aos inimigos. Naruto se sentia fraco e inútil, agora o loiro tinha perdido duas das pessoas que mais amava e aquilo doía muito, tinha fracassado em trazer Sasuke de volta e fracassou em proteger Sakura.

Ino não se incomodava em esconder que sentia falta da amiga-rival e Shikamaru notou da janela que na cabeceira da cama da Yamanaka havia uma rosa branca em um vaso com pequenas flores de cerejeira desenhadas ao lado de uma foto das duas e toda primavera ela e Naruto voltavam para a clareira onde ironicamente flores de cerejeira caíam da árvore onde tinham visto Sakura pela última vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_lovenly: Hauhau gosto mtuuu de SakXSas não há dúvidas, vou tentar manter o Sasuke frio o máximo que puder XD pelo menos tentar...espero que continue acompanhando..._

_NaNe: Hehe vai ter mtuu SakXIta, mas não posso prometer que eles vão ficar juntos XP, mas espero que continue acompanhando._

_Haruno Leninha: Hey outra torcedora do Itachi XD...tmb gosto mtuu dele, mas tenho uma tendência pelo Sasuke, mas veremos ...Continue lendo please._

_sakusasuke: hauhauhau mta gente deve ter me achado doida por isso, mas tudo se explica e ainda vão ter muitos motivos para me acharem doida XD_

_Uchiha Polyana: Que bom!! Espero que goste a Yuki vocês vão saber em breve XD mas por enquanto é meu segredo n.n_

_Hidini-sama: Nhaa que bom que está gostando e amo deixar vcs curiosas hehe é tão legal, mas dá mais vontade de ler XD_

_0Dany0: Que bom que gostou e quero vc lendo viu moça?? Hehe_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	4. Yuki

_Oiiii!!!!!!_

_Bom...Esse vai ser um capítulo longo, eu estava pensando em fazer em dois, mas resolvi juntá-los espero que não cansem..._

_Pra dar um estímulo vocês finalmente vão saber quem é Yuki e vão me entender XD_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura acordou com o canto dos passáros e a fraca luz do Sol que entrava pela janela aberta, ela se levantou assustada, mas logo se arrependeu quando sentiu a cabeça girar. Depois com calma se sentou na cama e passou a analisar o ambiente, estava em um quarto de solteiro simples, sem nenhum objeto pessoal, móveis claros, muito organizado e bem parecido com seu quarto em Konoha.

Esse pensamento levantou uma pergunta, o que estava fazendo naquele lugar?? Se lembrou da sua luta com Itachi se é que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de luta, em menos de cinco minutos ela tinha destruído toda a paisagem, tinha gasto uma grande quantidade de chakra e começava a ofegar, mas ela nem tocou no Uchiha que tinha desviado de todos os ataques e olhava para ela como se esperando algo mais, mas na verdade ele não deu tempo para esse mais, por que com uma rapidez incrível se aproximou da Haruno.

Sakura não se mexeu, mas cometeu o erro de olhar para os olhos dele, olhos não mais negros, mas de um vermelho sangue e com três esferas negras e menores ao redor de uma maior, o sharingan na terceira e o que ela pensava ser a última fase. Lembrava ter sentido uma carga de energia, mas depois deve ter perdido os sentidos e agora estava ali.

Depois de correr os olhos por tudo viu as roupas que estava usando na cadeira...Mas se a roupa estava ali, o que estava vestindo?? Sentiu um frio na espinha e tirou as cobertas notando que agora usava um fino kimono branco o que a deixou muito confusa, também ouviu que alguém estava no andar debaixo e pelo barulho estava cozinhando o que lembrou a Haruno que ela mesmo estava morrendo de fome, mas não tinha coragem sequer de sair da cama.

Sak: - Quem será que está lá embaixo??

A curiosidade ou talvez a fome fizeram a Haruno se aventurar para fora da cama, encontrou um chinelo na beira da cama posto especialmente para ela e saiu do quarto. Não sabia o que esperar, tinha medo de encontrar algum Akatsuki, mas as chances de encontrar um eram enormes.

Remexendo suas roupas pegou uma kunai, não era muito, mas dava mais segurança e no momento era mais do que suficiente, ela estava andando por um corredor de madeira escura e passou por outras portas, provavelmente outros quartos, mas queria ir para a cozinha e por isso lentamente desceu a escada sem fazer barulho e o que viu a deixou...surpresa.

?? - Querida, você finalmente acordou...--Uma senhora estava cozinhando sozinha, mas quando falou com Sakura não olhou para ela, não precisou.

Sak: - ... ... ... ... Ah... --Sakura estava completamente pasma, ela não tinha sido capturada pela Akatsuki?? Tinha certeza que sim, mas então o que aquela senhora estava fazendo ali??

A senhora secou as mãos e se virou para falar com a garota, ela devia ter uns 50 ou55 anos baixa e com os cabelos curtos e brancos, tinha um sorriso doce e inspirava confiança, mas Sakura não baixou a guarda, aquela velhinha tinha percebido a presença dela como uma ninja de primeira categoria e ainda podia ser um Akatsuki transformado, mesmo que fosse pouco provável.

Sen: - Espero que esteja com fome, você dormiu bastante deve ter se cansado da viagem. Ah!! Que falta de educação meu nome é Kyoko Horie e sou sua guardiã pequena Sakura.

Sak: - Guardiã??

Kyo: - Sim, você vai ver que esse não é um lugar muito...amistoso, mas todos me conhecem e mais importante sabem quem é Itachi. --Kyoko disse aquilo enquanto servia para a Haruno um pouco de arroz, peixe e outras misturas para o café da manhã.

Sak: - Então eu sou refém?? --Sakura sussurrou um agradecimento e começou a comer.

Kyo: - Bom...Você é livre para sair da casa, mas não pode sair das fronteiras da Vila.

Sak: - Que Vila?? Onde estamos??

Kyo: - É uma pergunta interessante, essa é uma Vila, mas ninguém sabe que ela existe; um lugar enorme, mas que ninguém encontra; Quem procura nunca acha, mas quem precisa sempre encontra...Existe e não existe. Nós chamamos de lugar nenhum, a Vila da Akatsuki.

Sak: - A Vila da Akatsuki??

Kyo: - Sim, uma Vila de mercenários, ninjas renegados que sabem apenas lutar e estão dispostos a tudo pela chance de derramar sangue e enriquecer.

Sak: - E o que a senhora faz aqui??

Kyo: - ...Eu fiz coisas horríveis nessa vida e não me arrependo nenhum pouco, mas ninguém irá me perdoar... ...

Sak: - Desculpe...

Kyo: - Não, não, você tem direito de perguntar, deve estar bem perdida, mas Itachi disse que virá te buscar apenas a noite, ainda temos muito tempo...Será que você pode me ajudar com as compras??

Sak: - Ah, claro. --Sakura sorriu, aquela senhora devia ter muitos mistérios, mas era uma boa companhia e decidiu ser agradável com ela.

Kyo: - Dê uma olhada no armário do quarto, as roupas lá devem ter o seu tamanho, pode usá-las.

Sak: - Obrigada.

Sakura demorou uns 5 minutos para descer onde encontrou a senhora Kyoko pronta para sair.

Kyo: - Como pensei você ficou linda.

Aquele não era um kimono chique, mas tinha ficado muito bem na Haruno, era preto com detalhes rosa escuro, exótico, mas realçava o rosa do cabelo dela, não era como os comuns, era mais curto e leve e Sakura imaginou que seria fácil lutar com ele. Ela tinha feito uma trança frouxa e estava nervosa para conhecer a Vila da Akatsuki.

Kyoko cumprimentava com empolgação todos na rua e se ela não tivesse dito que aquele lugar era "governado" pela Akatsuki, Sakura teria dito que era uma Vila comum, as pessoas não pareciam ninjas renegados, havia excessões claro e o número de mulheres era pequeno, mas for aquilo até que era bem normal.

Depois das compras voltaram para a casa e Sakura voltou para o quarto, no armário havia vários kimonos como o que estava vestindo, mas estavam todos guardados cuidadosamente em plásticos, a Haruno queria colocar a roupa que estava acostumada, mas a senhora Kyoko pediu para que ela não fizesse aquilo, por isso obedeceu.

Tudo estava sendo muito estranho e ela ainda não acreditava que 24 horas atrás estava terminando seu turno no hospital e iria almoçar com Naruto, falando nele, como será que eles estavam em Konoha?? Será que sentiram sua falta?? Será que estavam procurando por ela??Quando sairia daquele lugar?? Por que estava ali?? Quando encontraria os Akatsuki?? O que eles queriam com ela??

Eram muitas perguntas e para a maior parte delas não tinha idéia da resposta e enquanto a noite ia se aproximando ela tentava, em vão, responder algumas delas deitada na cama e fitando o teto branco.

Várias vezes pensou em fugir, mas para onde?? Ou melhor de onde?? Não fazia idéia de onde estava, estava cercada por ninjas renegados capazes de matar até suas famílias e a única pessoa em que podia confiar era uma senhora responsável por mantê-la naquele lugar. Tinha se metido em uma encrenca muito grande e a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar pela chegada de seu raptor.

Itachi chegou depois que as duas tinham jantado, eram quase 8 horas quando ele abriu a porta casa e encontrou as duas lavando a louça e conversando; ele sussurrou um cumprimento para a senhora Kyoko e recusou a oferta dela para jantar.

Ita: - Vamos, todos estão reunidos.

Ele disse aquilo para Sakura enquanto se virava e abria a porta novamente, esperando que a Haruno o seguisse, ela estava usando o mesmo kimono que usou a tarde e juntos seguiram para o centro da Vila onde uma estátua de madeira pavorosa, na opinião dela, se encontrava e seria lá nas mãos do demônio que seu destino seria mudado e sua determinação testada...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura e Itachi em silêncio subiram a estátua por uma grande espada de madeira que a circundava e de lá ela pode ver melhor a Vila, as casas em sua maioria não eram muito bonitas, feitas de metal e praticamente entulhos, mas se estendiam por vários kilômetros, essa Vila era bem maior que Konoha e aquilo a assustou, como poderiam existir tantos renegados??

Ita: - Quando as Vilas Ocultas maiores como Konoha e Suna surgiram, várias outras menores foram a falência deixando muitos... desocupados...

Aquilo sim assustou a Haruno ela não tinha perguntado nada e ele já estava respondendo...Assustador. Mas tirando esse tipo de impressão da cabeça continuou seguindo o Uchiha até chegarem ao topo, o vento soprou gelado e o Sol já tinha se posto quando finalmente a caminhada terminou.

Sakura olhou em volta e viu 9 vultos contando Itachi, todos os membros da Akatsuki estavam ali, ela não conseguia ver os rostos deles, mas sabia que era o centro das atenções e o motivo da reunião. Eles estavam nas mãos da estátua cada um deles em um dedo e Sakura na palma.

Estava muito escuro, mas ela conseguiu notar que o dedo mínimo esquerdo estava desocupado o que a intrigou, depois voltou a atenção para o Akatsuki que estava no polegar direito e que se aproximou lentamente, mais tarde saberia que aquele era o líder da Akatsuki.

Lid: - Qual é o desejo da sua alma?? --Falou depois de ter parado a uns cinco passos da Haruno.

Sak: - Desejo da minha alma??

Lid: - Você tem um desejo pelo qual entregaria a alma, algo que você deseje e que sem ele não vale a pena viver...Sua alma deseja alguma coisa??

Aquela era uma pergunta estranha, mas um desejo pelo qual venderia a alma...é claro que tinha e ele era relacionado a um Uchiha traidor de sua infância. Faria qualquer coisa para ter Sasuke de volta e estava tentada a contar esse desejo e ver aonde o líder queria chegar.

Sak: - ...

Lid: - Não precisa responder todos tem algum desejo, mas eu posso te dar os meios para conseguí-lo, se você nos ajudar...

Sak: - Eu nunca vou ajudar vocês.

Lid: - Pense antes de responder --censurou ele--Nossa oferta é essa: você nos "empresta" suas habilidades medicinais e se torna uma Akatsuki, em troca nós vamos treiná-la e deixaremos o garoto da kyuubi em paz...

Sakura hesitou aquela era uma boa oferta, mas estava faltando alguma coisa.

Sak: - Por quanto tempo??

Lid: - Três anos.

Sak: - Por que vocês precisam das minhas habilidades médicas??

Lid: - Nós iríamos atrás da Hokage, mas ela jamais nos ajudaria. Aqui --indicando a estátua-- estão as almas de cinco dos nove demônios, queremos copiar parte do poder deles e colocar em pessoas sob nosso comando, mas todos morrem pelos ferimentos que o chakra das bestas causa. Sua tarefa será nos ajudar a suavizar esses ferimentos para que possamos continuar.

Sak: - Como você vai ter certeza que vou te ajudar??

Lid: - Para termos certeza que você vai cumprir sua parte eu vou bloquear a sua memória, você vai se lembrar de tudo que estamos dizendo agora, mas todo o resto será apagado. Conforme você for se tornando mais forte as lembranças vão voltar, as mais importantes serão as últimas e se nos três anos você não se tornar mais forte que eu perderá todas definitivamente.

Sak: - E se eu não aceitar??

Lid: --Meio sorriso--Vamos te usar para atrair e capturar a kyuubi matando o Naruto.

Sakura hesitou de novo, mas sabia que o melhor era aceitar.

Sak: - Não tenho escolha.--suspiro--

Lid: - Ótimo.

O líder da Akatsuki se aproximou mais e tocou o cabelo trançado dela que se tornou negro como a noite e com reflexo rosa.

Lid: - Vai impedir que os ninjas de Konoha te reconheçam.

Depois ele tirou do bolso um anel, aquele que um dia pertenceu a Orochimaru e que tinha sido recentemente recuperado, depois estendeu a mão na direção da garota. Sakura entendeu o recado e colocou a mão esquerda sobre a dele. O líder colocou o anel no dedo mínimo dela e Sakura viu suas unhas adquirirem uma cor roxa.

Lid: - Seja bem-vinda a Akatsuki, Yuki.

Sakura estranhou o nome, mas não teve tempo de protestar por que ele colocou a ponta do dedo na testa dela, Sakura arregalou os olhos, perdeu os sentidos e teria caído no chão se o líder não tivesse sustentado seu corpo.

Lid: - Itachi, sabe o que fazer. Deidara você será o primeiro a treinar a garota, vamos nos encontrar daqui a um mês para a próxima reunião.

Itachi pegou Sakura e a levou de volta para a casa da senhora Kyoko e resumidamente passou as novas instruções a ela. Aquela garota não era mais Haruno Sakura de Konoha deveria ser chamada de Yuki da Akatsuki e viveria com a senhora no primeiro ano de seu treinamento.

Sakura acordou apenas no dia seguinte, sua cabeça girava e latejava. Olhou para o quarto, tudo estava bem organizado e uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas estava sobre a cadeira onde ontem suas antigas roupas estavam, mas ela não sabia disso. Aos poucos a Haruno se lembrou da noite anterior e fitou o anel no dedo mínimo esquerdo.

Quem era ela?? De onde vinha?? Não se lembrava nem seu nome, mas sabia que era da Akatsuki e que estava naquele lugar por sua própria escolha, não se lembrava de nada por causa do acordo e se não se enganava o líder da Akatsuki a tinha chamado de Yuki...Isso mesmo Yuki!! Esse deveria ser seu nome...Yuki.

Lentamente ela se levantou e se olhou no espelho da penteadeira, viu uma garota bonita, com um longo cabelo negro e sedoso com um leve reflexo rosa e pele clara, mas o mais impressionante eram seus olhos...Dois orbes de um azul profundo como o oceano...

Haruno Sakura estava morta...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Obs: - Sim, AZUL não pensem que eu endoidei de novo hauhauhau XD

Obs2: - De agora em diante vou chamar Sakura de Yuki até quando se provar necessário... n.n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_0Dany0:Nhaa q bom!!! Espero ver seu desenho XD..._

_Haruno Sukura:Hehe nossa tmb daria tudo pra ser sequestrada pelo Itachi hauhau XP q bom que gostou _

_sakusasuke: Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo é meio chatinho, mas necessário XD e a reação do Sasuke falarei em breve..._

_Uchiha Polyana:Que bom que está gostando, continue acompanhando...Fórmula?? Com uma mente doida feito a minha que viaja looonge sempre tem algo pra esconder e deixar os leitores curiosos XD mas já estou revelando meu segredinho XPhauhau_

_Hanna Haruno: Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tmb XD_

_harunoN: Concordo, tmb prefiro SakXSas já deve ter notado XD, mesmo que seja o casal mais complicado ainda acho o mais provável do anime e torço por eles...Mas realmente o Sasuke tem que sofrer e pretendo fazer ele sofrer pode deixar XD_

**_Continuem deixando reviews Onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	5. Luar

_Oiiiiiii!!!!!!_

_Bom...Mais um capítulo pra vocês XD...Não estou conseguindo escrever capítulos muito longos, mas espero que entendam..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki recebeu treinamento de todos os membros da Akatsuki, aprendeu jutsus e se tornou mais forte e talvez mais importante descobriu os pontos fracos da maioria dos companheiros com excessão de Itachi e do líder que tinham o cuidado de não mostrá-los a pupila.

O primeiro ano de treinamento não foi nada emocionante, ela não saiu uma vez sequer da Vila; treinava de manhã e a tarde ficava ajudando nas experiências com as bijuus, mas elas foram um fracasso. O jutsu de cura dela foi capaz de amenizar as queimaduras causadas pelo chakra dos demônios, mas apenas três sobreviveram e a quantidade de poder que eles suportaram era tão pequena que não valia apena o esforço, por isso o líder estava tentando achar outros modos e isso levaria tempo.

Yuki estava ligeiramente mais alta, corpo mostrava que a garota deixava de ser um menina para se tornar uma mulher e fora moldado pelos árduos treinos, pele mais queimada pelo Sol, mas seu rosto ainda mostrava uma falsa inocência que muitos confundiam com fraqueza e logo pagavam o erro com a vida. Mas a grande mudança estava nos olhos, agora frios e calculistas de uma verdadeira assassina, olhos que não perdiam de vista um inimigo e que não deixariam passar um erro dele.

Mas finalmente estava na hora de deixar a Vila da Akatsuki; na última reunião do ano foi decidido que Yuki se tornaria parceira do Itachi e deveriam sair em missões além de continuar o treinamento. A senhora Kyoko adorava a companhia da garota e Yuki gostava tanto da simpática senhora que jurou que mataria Orochimaru quando soube que ele matou a filha dela...pelo menos foi o que a senhora disse...

Kyo: - Yuki-chan, vamos logo. Itachi-san já está esperando lá fora.

Yuki desceu as escadas correndo estava usando a capa da Akatsuki sobre seu kimono favorito e levava apenas a máscara da Anbu que usaria para manter sua identidade em segredo.

Yuk: - Obrigada por tudo.

As duas se abraçaram e Yuki notou que a senhora estava chorando.

Kyo: - Aqui, tenho um presente para você.

Yuki abriu lentamente o pequeno embrulho vermelho e ficou deslumbrada com o presente, era um colar com um lindo coração de cristal com um "S" e pequenas flores de sakura desenhadas a laiser.

Yuk: - É lindo!! Mas...Um "S"??

Kyo: - Espero que você entenda algum dia...

Yuk: - Como assim??

Ita: - Vamos.

Kyo: - Melhor você ir e não esqueça de me visitar, ok??

Yuk: - Claro e obrigada de novo.

A primeira missão deles: encontrar e interrogar um homem do país do arroz que possuía informações importantes sobre uma bijuu em poder do Orochimaru e tinham que ir rápido antes que o sannin de Konoha mandasse alguém para matá-lo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi e Yuki chegaram no país do arroz naquela mesma noite, mas decidiram dormir em uma pousada e procurar o informante de manhã.

Yuk: - Itachi-san eu vou sair um pouco.

Ita: - ...

Itachi não se importou em ver a garota andar sozinha, ela sabia se cuidar muito bem sem ele e muitas vezes ele ficava surpreso com a força dela...Eles estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto, já que a pousada estava lotada e ele se sentia perturbado com a presença da garota e ficar um tempo sozinho seria uma boa.

Yuki saiu para a noite, a lua cheia brilhava alta e iluminava o caminho tão bem quanto o Sol, o vento acariciava seu rosto gentilmente e isso apenas a alegrava ainda mais...Ela estava tão feliz por estar em um lugar diferente e poder ir aonde quisesse que não notou que três sombras se mexeram na noite e se aproximaram.

??: - O que uma gracinha como você está fazendo aqui sozinha??

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria para a garota...Quem ele pensava que era para falar assim com ela?? Realmente não conseguia uma noite de felicidade sem alguém aparecer para estragá-la, mas acabaria com aqueles atrevidos. Três homens a cercaram...Um era alto e corpulento, mal conseguia se manter em pé de tão bêbado e seria fácil matá-lo; o segundo era mais magro, mas ainda mais alto e tinha um expressão pervertida no rosto que a enojou e o terceiro era um baixinho gordo que pensava estar assustando a garota com uma patética faca cega.

Yuk: - Toquem em mim e vão se arrepender.

H1: - Uhh que medo, mas acho que vamos arriscar.

Aqueles três estavam muito bêbados por que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém em sã consciência se aproximaria da Yuki depois do olhar gélido que ela lançou, olhos azuis e frios como o mais belo e gelado oceano que mata qualquer um que se aventure demais ou tente desafiá-lo isso resumia bem o nível do perigo.

Yuki estava pronta para matá-los, três corpos seriam um problema pela confusão que causariam, mas fazer o que..

Infelizmente não estavam sozinhos...Um garoto que deveria ter a idade dela; alto, cabelo negro com reflexo azul, curto e rebelde, pele clara e olhos negros; andava distraidamente pelas ruas, olhava a Lua tão absorto que ela duvidou que ele tivesse notado o grupo.

Yuk: - "Kuso, maravilha agora não posso matar esses três desgraçados sem ter que matar um inocente...Agora vou ter que aguentar esse bafo de saquê e esperar que esse infeliz tente me ajudar ou o que é mais provável, fuja feito um covarde...Eu mereço."

Seus agressores não se importavam se o garoto estava ali ou não por isso um deles segurou o braço dela enquanto outro aproximava a faca no pescoço dela.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke estava andando tão distraído que apenas notou as quatro pessoas quando o homem mais alto deu um soco no rosto da garota por ter reagido, nem ele entendeu o por quê, mas ver a garota sendo ferida o enfureceu de um modo estranho...

Yuki não pode dizer de onde ou como aquele misterioso garoto a ajudou, o golpe no rosto a deixou atordoada e ela acabou caindo sobre um joelho, mas quando se levantou os olhos os três homens já estavam fugindo apavorados.

Lentamente ela se levantou e fitou seu salvador, ele parecia um garoto normal, mas Yuki notou que não era bem assim, seus olhos mostravam uma frieza muito acima da normal, ele tinha lutado em desvantagem e nem sequer se arranhou, mostrava a frieza e competência de um assassino profissional e ela sentiu o leve odor de sangue das roupas dele, por isso não baixou a guarda.

Eles não trocaram uma palavra sequer estavam presos em seus próprios pensamentos e palavras não foram necessárias quando seus olhos se encontraram...

Sasuke se perdeu nos olhos azuis dela, mas notou que a frieza deles, era bem mais fraca que a dele e não fazia parte da natureza da garota, por trás dessa falsa frieza havia algo mais, que provavelmente nem ela sabia...Aquele perfume de flores de cerejeira, aquela garota era muito parecida com uma menina de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda da sua infância...Mesmo que seus olhos ou rosto não traíssem sentimento algum, ele sentiu o coração bater uma vez fora de ritmo...

Não, foi apenas impressão por que depois de tantos anos na escuridão ele duvidava que ainda tivesse um, talvez as lembranças de Konoha não estivessem tão fracas quanto ele imaginava, mas não passou de um deslize...Apenas isso.

Aquela imensidão negra e fria...Yuki notou a semelhança de seu salvador com Itachi, a mesma expressão austera e gélida, mesma pele clara e mesmos olhos negros e frios...Ela sentiu o coração falhar uma batida o que foi muito estranho...Será que aquele desconhecido estava mexendo com ela?? Ou era a semelhança dele com o Uchiha?? Provavelmente a segunda opção, mas...Será que sentia algo mais pelo Akatsuki??

Sasuke não disse nada simplesmente desapareceu na noite deixando a garota confusa para trás...

Yuki lentamente voltou para a pousada aonde encontrou Itachi dormindo na batente da janela, não parecia muito confortável, mas ele dormia tranquilamente e ela ficou um tanto encantada com a beleza da luz da lua sobre o rosto sereno dele...

Aquele encontro poderia mudar tudo, mas o destino é tudo e é inexorável e porque aquele encontro seria importante?? Para Sasuke, Sakura estava despreocupada e feliz em Konoha, ele não sabia do sequestro simplesmente porque não queria informações de seu passado...Para Yuki, o nome Uchiha Sasuke não significava nada...Eles ainda precisavam fazer uma parte da jornada sozinhos, mesmo assim Yuki inexplicavelmente não foi capaz de esquecer o rosto de seu salvador...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Haruno Sukura: Nhaa também achei que a Sakura ficaria mais bonita assim...Quem me dera ter olhos azuis tmb XD e romance SakXIta aparece em breve ..._

_Hyuuga Mari-chan: Brigada, que bom que está gostando...essa fic não vai ser lá mtu comprida, por isso já estou colocando a Saku mais crescida XD, mas estou aberta a sugestões pode falar viu??_

_harunoN: Sim sim essa é a intenção...Conforme ela for se lembrando vai voltar a ser Sakura XD que bom que gostou da Yuki..._

_Hanna Haruno:Brigada, continue acompanhando...Hauhua concordo ser treinada pelo Itachi é digamos invejável...n.n_

_Flahchan: hauhau eu tmb gosto de ItaXSaku, mas não vejo os dois terminando juntos n.n uma pena XD_

_Immort-Aiko:XD que bom que está gostando depois dou uma passada na sua fic n.n continue acompanhando..._

_#nana#: Nhaaa que bom que gostou...Eu também nunca vi a Saku diferente, uma peninha XD Eu conversei com a Dany e ela vai tentar desenhar ...Continue acompanhando !!_

_0Dany0:Nhaa estou te dando trabalho XD, mas sem pressa e continue acompanhando a fic..._

_Nossa brigada pelas reviews sinceramente me inspiram n.n_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	6. PassadoXPresente

_Oiiiii!!!_

_Mais um capítulo para vocês espero que gostem n.n_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquela primeira missão acabou falhando, eles chegaram tarde demais e o informante tinha sido morto na noite anterior e Yuki só pode se perguntar se seu misterioso salvador tinha algo com aquilo, mas não havia mais o que fazer naquele país, por isso os dois partiram para outras missões.

Itachi eYuki trabalhavam muito bem juntos, na maioria das vezes faziam assassinatos com ela atraindo a vítima e ele matando, não era um trabalho muito honrado para a Akatsuki, mas eles estavam juntando dinheiro e essa era uma das melhores formas.

Itachi no começo não tinha gostado da idéia de ter a garota como parceira, mas aquilo tinha mudado depois de algumas semanas, Yuki parecia frágil e indefesa, mas sempre o surpreendia mostrando que estava muito longe de ser dependente dele. Muitas vezes eram perseguidos por equipes de ninjas rastreadores altamente treinados, mas mesmo que ficassem separados ela nunca chegou a realmente precisar dele.

Yuki se especializou em genjutsus e taijutsus, uma combinação devastadora e Itachi era especialista em ninjutsus sem contar o sharingan o que os tornava uma das mais mortais duplas da Akatsuki.

Alguns meses depois eles estavam no país do fogo, Yuki sabia que aquele era sua terra natal e Itachi notou a alegria da parceira por estar perto de casa, eles estavam em uma clareira da floresta descançando e esperando o Sol se pôr para enfim atacarem o senhor feudal marcado para morrer.

Itachi estava dormindo na base de uma árvore, ele estava cansado e ela sabia por que...

FLASHBACK ON

Yuki pulava de árvore em árvore seguindo o Uchiha, eles estavam na fronteira do país do fogo e como costume ela usava uma máscara da Anbu e a capa da Akatsuki. De repente Itachi parou e Yuki pegou uma kunai na bolsa, estavam sendo seguidos.

Mal pararam e quatro ninjas de Konoha os cercaram, dois deles não eram muito mais velhos que Yuki, mas o problema foi que ela congelou...Conhecia aqueles ninjas...Por mais que não soubesse seus nomes ou tivesse lembranças deles tinha a senseção esmagadora que os conhecia e apenas o pensamento de matar um amigo a sufocou e Itachi que já tinha previsto aquilo se aproximou dela.

Ita: - Não temos escolha.

O grupo era formado por um loiro, com cabelos arrepiados, olhos grandes e azuis e algumas marcas estranhas no rosto, Yuki sentiu a quantidade absurda de chakra que ele liberava e entendeu que era o garoto-raposa, Uzumaki Naruto; um homem tentava em vão conter o fluxo de chakra do loiro, era alto, cabelos e olhos negros e pelos selos que ele estava usando ela deduziu que controlava a madeira, o capitão Yamato; o outro deveria ter a idade dela, moreno, roupas pretas e seu rosto não traía sentimento algum, além de um sorriso falso que estranhamente a irritou, o misterioso Sai e o último usava uma máscara estranha que cobria seu nariz e boca, tinha cabelo prateado e arrepiado e o olho esquerdo tinha uma cicatriz e estava vermelho mostrando o sharingan, o copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi.

Nar: - Itachi, eu vou te matar desgraçado!!!

Naruto não era o mesmo, a raiva que ele estava sentindo não podia ser posta em palavras, Itachi destruiu a vida dele, primeiro arrastando Sasuke para o caminho da vingança e depois raptando Sakura, em Konoha não tinham notícias dela a dois anos e ela tinha sido considerada morta. Seu melhor amigo e sua irmã, tirados dele por uma única pessoa e tirando Hinata, a única razão de ainda viver era para ter a chance de matar o desgraçado.

Yam: - Naruto se controle.

Nar: - O que vocês fizeram com a Sakura??

O chakra do loiro envolveu o corpo dele formando quatro caldas, estava possuído pela raiva e mesmo com o companheiro tentando detê-lo ele pulou para atacar Yuki, na verdade estava com raiva do Uchiha, mas com a kyuubi no controle ele atacou a primeira pessoa na sua frente, no caso a garota.

Yuki não reagiu, não se desviou, apenas ficou olhando o loiro a atacar, algo na agressividade dele a aterrorizou...Não fazia idéia de como, mas sabia que aquela não era a natureza do loiro, mas algo muito forte a impedia de atacá-lo, pena que ele não hesitaria em cortar a garganta dela; primeiro por que era da Akatsuki e segundo por que estava com uma máscara Anbu tornando impossível reconhecê-la.

Sai deu vida a duas bestas de tinta que atacaram Itachi, mas o Uchiha os eliminou com o Amaterasu, o jutsu das chamas negras que queimam tudo que tocam e duram 7 dias e 7 noites, tudo para ajudar a parceira em perigo ficando na frente dela e usando o Tsukyomi fazendo Naruto entrar em um mundo imaginário onde o Uchiha o torturou por cinco horas, mas que não levou dois segundos na realidade.

O poder da kyuubi desapareceu quando o loiro caiu sobre os joelhos cansado; Yamato foi ver como ele estava e Yuki notou que Itachi começava a se cansar também, o limite dele usar o mangekyou era três no máximo quatro vezes e duas já tinham sido gastas por culpa dela.

Kakahi observava tudo atentamente, notou a hesitação na parceira do Itachi e mais do que isso sentia que o chakra da garota era muito parecido com o de sua aluna desaparecida, mas não era o momento de fazer esse tipo investigação... ele não deu tempo para o Uchiha se recompor, enquanto Sai lutava com Yuki que apenas desviava dos ataques, o Hatake usou a terceira e última técnica do mangekyou o Susanoo capaz de controlar espaço e tempo se concentrando no adversário visando implodí-lo, o transportando para uma outra dimensão, mas o Uchiha conhecia aquela técnica e a usou também anulando a tentativa do inimigo.

A situação não estava nada boa para os dois Akatsukis, Itachi queria acabar logo com aquilo, mas tinha subestimado seus adversários e Yuki parecia incapaz de atacar os ninjas de Konoha. Naruto se recuperou e agora conciente usou o Rasengan com o elemento Vento para atacar diretamente Itachi, enquanto Yamato o prendia com pilares de madeira. O Uchiha estava cansado demais para se soltar e teria grandes dificuldades para sair daquela situação, se é que seria capaz de sair dela, mas Yuki reagiu.

Não permitiria que o Uchiha morresse, não enquanto ela estivesse ali. Dessa vez ela atacou e Sai foi pego desprevinido levando um soco muito forte no estômago e que o deixaria atordoado por um bom tempo; Kakashi tentou deter a garota, mas ela passou rápido por ele usando um genjutsu para distraí-lo; por fim ficou entre o Uchiha e o loiro e usou seu genjutsu mais eficaz.

Nada de muito extraordinário, mas exatamente por ser simples era difícil de perceber. Para o Uzumaki e os outros ela e Itachi desapareceram no ar depois de uma forte luz, estavam presos na ilusão e depois de um tempo partiram para procurar os dois Akatsukis, quando na verdade eles estavam ali parados bem na frente deles...Kakashi e Yamato sabiam do genjutsu, mas não conseguiam se livrar dele, o nível da garota era alto demais.

Yuk: - Gomen, eu...Eu travei.

Yuki ajudou Itachi a se levantar.

Ita: - Vamos antes que eles voltem.

FLASHBACK OFF

Foi isso que aconteceu naquela manhã, não foi tão rápido claro, mas em uma luta é difícil se lembrar com clareza dos detalhes...Ela não conseguia se conformar como tinha sido inútil, se Itachi não a tivesse protegido ela teria sido uma presa fácil...Mas quem eram eles e o que representavam para ela?? Principalmente o garoto da kyuubi o nome dele foi dito na noite do acordo, ele era especial, mas ela só não sabia o quanto.

Depois se aproximou do Uchiha adormecido e se sentou ao lado dele, ele parecia tão tranquilo, mas acordou com a chegada da dela.

Yuk: - Desculpe ter te acordado.

Ita: - ...

Yuk: - Eu queria te pedir desculpas, não sei o que aconteceu comigo...

Ita: - Não importa...E o seu braço??

Yuki se assustou com a preocupação na voz dele e virou-se para fitá-lo, mas talvez tenha sido apenas impressão, não?? O golpe do Uzumaki causou um corte feio no braço dela quando ela entrou na frente do Uchiha para usar o genjutsu, o problema é que por mais que ela usasse seus jutsus de cura o ferimento continuava aberto e o sangue não parava graças ao chakra da kyuubi nele e aparentemente Itachi notou o sangue nas ataduras.

Yuk: - Não pára de sangrar, não sei o que está acontecendo.

Itachi não disse nada, delicadamente tirou as ataduras e deu uma olhada no ferimento, estava piorando e ele ficou perturbado com o poder do demônio de nove-caldas.

Ita: - Devia ter me falado antes.

Ele fez uns selos com as mãos tomando o cuidado para deixar a garota observar e entender o jutsu, depois colocou a mão sobre o ferimento absorvendo o chakra do demônio com aparente facilidade. Esse era o jeito do Uchiha ensinar um jutsu a ela, nunca avisava e o usava uma única vez, mas Yuki sempre estava atenta e logo que via aprendia.

Yuk: - Arigatou.--Agradeceu envergonhada enquanto curava seu ferimento.

Ita: --suspiro--Preciso descansar mais um pouco.

Eles estavam seguros naquele lugar graças a um genjutsu dela, podiam sentir a presença dos ninjas de Konoha ao longe e talvez por se sentir seguro, uma raridade, Itachi pode deixar o sono tomar completamente seu corpo. Tudo por que no fundo sabia que sua parceira estava ali...Cuidando dele...Confiança...essa era a palavra que descrevia o que sentia por aquela garota, nada mais que isso...Será??

Itachi não entendia por que tinha protegido Yuki com tanta força, era realmente...estranho, nunca se imaginaria fazendo aquilo por outra pessoa e infelizmente poderia trazer problemas para os dois...Ele tinha vários inimigos que adorariam encontrar um ponto fraco nele e sentiu um arrepio ao pensar que algo poderia acontecer com a garota.

Yuk: - "Por que não consegui atacar aqueles ninjas de Konoha??...Por mais que eu quisesse, algo me impediu de atacá-los com toda força...Será que fazem parte do meu passado??...Mas o que vai acontecer quando eu recuperar a memória..."

Se esforçou para lembrar de alguma coisa, mas apenas Konoha e algumas pessoas sem grande importância vinham a sua mente, faltava muito ainda...Depois olhou para o Uchiha do seu lado e o fitou. Será que teria que lutar contra ele?? No fundo sabia que era muito provável que isso fosse acontecer, mas sentiu uma pontada no coração. Delicadamente tirou uma pequena pétala de sakura do cabelo do Uchiha e sorriu carinhosa.

Itachi representava muito para ela, mesmo com o jeito reservado e frio ele conseguia ser atencioso, até carinhoso quando ela precisava, naquele confronto contra Konoha ela descobriu o quanto ele era importante e por mais que tivesse negado no começo, talvez...o amasse...

Yuk: - "Mesmo que para isso tenha que deixar meu passado, não vou te trair Itachi, nunca."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pena que nunca é tempo demais...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_sakurinha gbl: Nhaa brigada e espero que esteja gostando n.n_

_Uchiha Polyana:Concordo ItaXSak formam um casal muito fofo mesmo...continue acompanhando sim??_

_Lady0Kagura:Espero que tenha gostado e o cabelo preto foi um capricho meu, mas (na minha mente) deve ter ficado legal..._

_sakusasuke:Espero que tenha gostado XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Hanna Haruno:Nhyaa q bom que você gostou e ficou curiosa XD _

_#nana#: Que bom que você está gostando, bom...acho que suas perguntas do povo de Konoha são mais ou menos explicadas aqui, espero que tenha gostado desse tmb XD_

_harunoN: Nhaa que fofa !! Espero que você continue gostando n.n ...bom...acho que vão ser uns 10 capítulos mais ou menos...Em breve minhas férias vão acabar e não vou ter tempo para escrever T.T mas não teno certeza ainda XD_

_Immort-Aiko: Ahh que bom que está gostando e bom...já que você e a harunoN comentaram vou tentar fazer o Sasuke descobrir (não prometo)..._

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	7. Quem é você?

_Oiii!!_

_Mais um capítulo para vocês XD com ItaXSaku espero que gostem..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&

O tempo foi passando e a relação entre Itachi e Yuki aumentou consideravelmente, ela completou 18 anos no terceiro ano de treinamento, Itachi estava com 23 e foi nesse ano que tudo se tornou...Complicado...

As lembranças de Yuki voltaram com o tempo...Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Tsunade... Ela se lembrava com carinho de todos, mas ainda não se lembrava do seu antigo nome, se é que tinha um e faltava alguém...Alguém que ela aparentemente amava e por quem já havia derramado muitas lágrimas, mas quem?? Talvez quando se lembrasse dessa pessoa entendesse o por quê de estar ali...Mas será que queria descobrir??

Às vezes queria perder a memória e continuar como uma Akatsuki, mas no fundo também não gostava daquela vida, ela não era como Itachi que não se importava em assassinar qualquer um, não era como Hidan que matava por religião ou Kakuzu que fazia tudo por dinheiro. Não era como nenhum deles, porque não era uma Akatsuki.

No terceiro dia antes do fim do seu treinamento, quando completaria três anos usando o anel da Akatsuki Yuki e Itachi estavam no país da água e ela estava relaxando em uma das muitas fontes termais do país em uma floresta isolada, sozinha e a muito já havia anoitecido, mas ela não estava com vontade de sair ainda precisava por a mente em ordem e isso definitivamente demoraria muito...

Yuk: - "Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?!?"

Afudou o rosto na água deixando apenas os olhos para fora, o vento noturno estava começando a piorar e logo teria que sair dali, mas antes de se levantar tocou de leve o ombro onde havia uma estranha marca negra e que no momento estava latejando. Um selo com o símbolo do mangekyou no sharingan...

FLASHBACK ON

Eles estavam lutando já fazia duas horas e uma chuva forte já caía a um bom tempo, Yuki estava enxarcada e tinha lama até os joelhos, Itachi estava pegando pesado nesse treino e não era para menos, ele a estava ajudando a recuperar sua memória e não podia facilitar para a parceira.

A chuva era uma desvantagem para a garota que não conseguia enxergar nada, uma cortina cinza nublava a vista e o barulho impedia que ouvisse qualquer coisa, mas o Uchiha estava com o sharingan ativado e estava usando muito bem a vantagem.

Ita: - Se não consegue ver, pare de tentar.

Ele disse aquilo atrás dela, pouco antes de dar um chute forte em suas costas lançando-a no chão a alguns metros de distância na lama; com dificuldade ela se levantou e o encarou limpando inutilmente a lama da roupa.

Yuk: - Não vou conseguir ouvir!!

Ita: - Concentresse...

Yuki bufou e falou um xingamento baixo, Itachi falava como se mostrasse o mais óbvio, mas nunca era tão fácil e ele nunca estava errado. Ela se levantou, fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar o máximo que podia, lentamente o som da chuva foi diminuindo como se fosse para um segundo plano e tudo ficou silencioso...Até que ela ouviu, Itachi estava correndo na sua direção e pretendia dar um soco no estômago dela.

Sabendo disso Yuki girou o corpo para o lado se desviando e com mais um giro tentou chutá-lo, mas Itachi pulou para fora do alcance do golpe. Yuki estava ofegante, suada, molhada e cansada, mas Itachi estava apenas molhado e poderia fazer aquilo o dia inteiro...Esse era o jeito do Uchiha ensinar uma técnica ou habilidade nova, fazendo-a chegar ao limite e deixando que ela aprendesse sozinha. Doloroso, mas eficaz.

A chuva estava parando lentamente e Itachi se aproximou da parceira ficando bem próximo.

Ita: - Daqui a quatro dias vou para a Vila do Som matar meu irmão.

Yuki conhecia bem essa história; Itachi massacrou o clã Uchiha deixando apenas Sasuke vivo, mais tarde o mais novo se aliou a Orochimaru traindo Konoha para conseguir poder e se vingar.

Yuk: - Por que você se importa tanto com ele??--Perguntou com uma voz entre incompreenção e reprovação.

Essa era uma pergunta interessante, Itachi ainda estimulava o ódio no irmão e ela sabia disso por que ele fazia questão de ir ao país do arroz sozinho e lutar com ele de vez em quando sem nunca matá-lo. Mesmo dizendo que não Yuki suspeitava que Itachi gostava muito do irmão caçula.

Ita: - O contrário de Amor não é ódio, mas indiferença. Quanto mais Sasuke me odiar maior será a nossa ligação e Orochimaru não conseguirá o corpo dele.

Yuki olhou para ele confusa, então toda aquela arrogância e superioridade, era apenas para proteger o irmão?? Mas se ele tinha feito aquilo por tantos anos por que agora estava indo matá-lo??

Ita: - Eu não tenho mais nada para te ensinar, mas posso te dar um selo...Você terá que treinar e apenas quando usá-lo com perfeição quero que decida se virá ou não comigo.

Yuk: - Por que eu não iria??

Ita: - Yuki iria, mas quem é você??

Yuk: - Como??

Ita: - Quando for capaz de responder essa pergunta vai entender tudo.

Eles estavam próximos, muito próximos; as respirações se mesclavam, não conseguiam quebrar a ligação visual e mesmo que esse fosse o plano dele, foi um tanto espontâneo. Delicadamente Itachi tocou o rosto dela enquanto sentia as pequenas mãos dela sobre seu peito, os lábios logo se encontraram e Yuki entreabriu a boca permitindo ao Uchiha aprofundar o beijo longo e ...Apaixonado??

Sim, nem Itachi acreditava, mas já suspeitava que gostava mais da garota do que deveria e isso causaria problemas para os dois...

Yuki setiu o poder do Uchiha percorrendo seu corpo e se instalando no ombro, normalmente um selo é um processo doloroso e quase insuportável, mas Itachi deu um jeito naquilo. Através do beijo passou para si a maior parte da dor, mas ele suportou bem e nem manifestou o que sentia. Depois que se separaram uma situação estranha se instalou...

Ita: - Nesse selo existe o poder do Amaterasu; para liberá-lo concentre chakra no ombro. Então as chamas negras vão se tornar parte do seu chakra por um certo tempo, mas vai ter que aprender a controlar esse poder para conseguir sua memória de volta.

Depois ele deu as costas e Yuki o seguiu em silêncio; os dois sabiam que teriam muitos problemas se inimigos achassem que a garota era o ponto fraco do Uchiha o que não deixava de ser verdade, por isso não podiam demostrar nada, mas querendo ou não Itachi estava surpreso com o quanto aquele beijo tinha mexido com ele...

Yuki deixou um sorriso bobo, de uma garota apaixonada se formar em seu rosto, a um bom tempo já tinha se conformado que amava o Uchiha e agora sabia que era correspondida...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuk: --Suspiro--"O que Itachi quis dizer com...Quem sou eu?? Isso é tão confuso...Por que ele acha que eu não o apoiaria??"--Soprou algumas bolhas de água de frustração.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Em um lugar não muito distante e sombrio o Uchiha mais novo, o vingador de Konoha estava deitado em seu quarto. Uchiha Sasuke estava muito diferente do garotinho de 12 anos que abandonou sua Vila, estava bem mais alto, seu corpo moldado pelos longos treinos fazia juz aos 18 anos do rapaz, ele fazia questão de manter o cabelo negro curto e rebelde visando diminuir qualquer semelhança com o irmão e seus olhos negros, frios e inexpressivos com certeza eram o que mais chamavam a atenção.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama olhando com um estranho interesse o teto de pedra, o quarto era um lugar pequeno, sem janelas iluminado apenas por uma patética vela e às vezes um gemido podia ser ouvido, mas ele parecia não se incomodar com nada daquilo, estava acostumado...

Na verdade estava pensativo, por que entre-ouviu uma conversa entre Kabuto e Orochimaru...E o tema?? Konoha novamente, pelo pouco que tinha ouvido Sakura tinha sido capturada pela Akatsuki a três anos...Três anos!! Estava se repreendendo mentalmente por não se manter informado, mas aquilo era uma maldição; agora que sabia não conseguia deixar de se preocupar ou imaginar se a garota estava bem, preferiria não ter ouvido aquela maldita conversa...

Sas: "O que a Akatsuki pode querer da Sakura?? Será que ela está bem?? Será que está viva?? Droga se eu tivesse ficado em Konoha estaria lá para protegê-la...Mas do que adiantaria estar lá e não ter poder o suficiente para lutar?? E o que adianta ter poder e não estar lá quando preciso?? ...Kuso por que me importo tanto com ela?? Já fazem 6 anos que deixei Konoha e não consigo esquecer..."

Sasuke estava nervoso, não a palavra não seria nervoso, mas ...Angustiado?? Preocupado?? Não, nervoso era uma palavra melhor para definir o orgulhoso Sasuke, pelo menos na mente dele...No fundo queria sair atrás da garota de cabelos róseos, mas por que?? Ou melhor como?? Não fazia idéia de onde ela estava ou se estava viva ainda...

Estava surpreso consigo mesmo sentia tudo aquilo por uma garota que não via a três anos e com quem não conversava decentemente a seis?? (se é que já conversou decentemente com ela) Odiava admitir, mas sabia que Sakura e Naruto foram as pessoas que mais chegaram perto do coração dele...Os três tinham formado um elo tão forte que nem o tempo foi capaz de apagá-lo completamente, apenas alguns meses no time 7 equivaleu a uma vida juntos...

Sasuke viu Sakura aprender o que era ser uma kunoichi, amadurecer e encontrar o objetivo que a guiaria por muitos anos e que ironicamente seria ele. Viu também Naruto conhecer o significado da palavra família e em sua obsessão por ser melhor que ele se tornar mais maduro e forte chegando cada vez mais próximo do seu sonho de se tornar o Hokage. Enquanto ele próprio, mesmo negando reaprendeu o que era ser amado e encontrou pessoas pelas quais arriscaria a vida para proteger...

Ele ficou ali horas, minutos talvez, mas não conseguiu encontrar alguma solução...De qualquer forma mataria seu irmão e o forçaria a contar onde estava a Haruno, não que se importasse com ela, mas era o mais lógico a fazer e eram ex-companheiros de time devia fazer alguma coisa por ela...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Kabuto abriu a porta...

Kab: - Espero que esteja pronto Sasuke-kun, finalmente encontramos nosso alvo solitário...

O Uchiha se levantou com um meio-sorriso no rosto, em breve completaria o objetivo de sua vida...Muito em breve...

Sas: - Vamos logo então...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Jeanne Meyer Soares: Nhaa que bom que gostou XD espero que continue acompanhando..._

_0Dany0: Magina...Estou contando com você XD, mas não precisa correr não...minhas aulas também vão começar em breve T.T sei como é XD_

_Uchiha Polyana: Hee que bom que está gostando...espero que tenha gostado desse tmb n.n_

_Lecka-chan: Hauhua eu demorei um pouquinho dessa vez, mas espero que tenha gostado XD_

_#nana#: Que bom que gostou foi bem fraquinho, mas ItaXSaku (pra mim) é algo bem discreto n.n continue acompanhando!!_

_Flah-chan: Magina desde que vc poste de vez em quando pra mim já tah ótimo XD...Bom quanto ao Itachi mais romântico posso até tentar n.n_

_Alexa D.: Brigada e espero que continue acompanhando que logo logo vem o encontro SakuXSasu..._

_Hanna Haruno: Nhaa que bom que gostou tmb adoru SakuXIta(mesmo preferindo o Sasuke) XD _

**_Continuem deixando Reviews onegai!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	8. YukiXSasuke

_Oiiii!!!!!_

_ Agora começa mais ação e chegando perto do fim XD espero que gostem..._

_Amanhã começam minhas aulas T.T , eu ia fazer a fic mais longa, mas com as aulas vai ser difícil escrever entendam..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&

Já eram quase oito da noite quando Yuki saiu da fonte e se trocou colocou a capa da Akatsuki sobre o kimono curto que usava, estava sozinha, mas não era um problema. Itachi estava na pousada a uns 500 metros na Vila, mas ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não notou que não estava tão sozinha quanto gostaria.

??: - Kukuku não é bom ficar sozinha em um país estranho não acha??

Yuki pegou algumas agulhas, colocou a máscara da Anbu e se preparou para lutar.

Yuk: - Não adianta tentarem se ocultar, venham lutar...Os seis!!

??: - Muito bem encontrou todos nós, não era menos que eu esperava da parceira do Uchiha...--A voz antes com uma falsa amenidade adquiriu força como se dissesse uma sentença--Yuki, você conosco.

Yuk: - Orochimaru...

O sannin de Konoha estava a frente das outras sombras, ela conseguia reconhecê-lo de um encontro em Konoha no Chuunin Shiken a muitos anos, um ser nojento, que mal pode ser chamado de humano, uma cobra traiçoeira que nunca faz o trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos, cabelo comprido, negro e escorrido que deixava seu rosto fino ainda mais reptiliano sem contar a língua comprida e fina e os olhos amarelos com pupilas finas e verticais.

Atrás dele estavam cinco sombras, provavelmente aqueles que perderiam as vidas tentando capturá-la, mas mesmo na sombra ela pode ver um par de olhos vermelhos a mirando, olhos que só poderiam pertencer a um Uchiha e pelo que ela deduziu pertenciam a Uchiha Sasuke o traidor, que morreria em três dias se Itachi mantivesse sua palavra.

Yuk: - Não me subestimem...

Oro: - Vão!!

Quatro das cinco sombras cercaram a garota, Yuki colocou sua máscara da Anbu rapidamente e estava com cinco agulhas nas mãos, mas não parecia realmente preocupada...

Yuk: - Vai precisar de muito mais do que isso.

Oro: - Veremos...

Seus adversários eram três homens e uma mulher; eles deveriam ser os mais fortes da Vila de Som, mas não poderiam ser chamados de normais...Metade da pele da mulher era feita de escamas como um réptil, com direito a garras, dentes e uma calda grossa; um dos homens tinha duas cabeças, outro tinha a pele escura e olhos quase transparentes, mas tinha uma expressão tão calma que Yuki percebeu que seria o mais difícil de matar e o último tinha algo que ela presumiu serem asas parecidas com as de um morcego.

O das asas de morcego tentou alçar vôo e ganhar vantagem, mas Yuki não permitiu. Ele estava atrás dela e foi pego de surpresa, com uma velocidade acima da normal a garota girou e arremessou uma única agulha que acertou um dos pontos vitais...Um a menos...A mulher-lagarto tentou dar uma rastera com a calda, mas Yuki saltou e aproveitou para dar um chute nela, lançando-a alguns metros para trás. O das duas cabeças cuspiu uma gosma estranha que não a acertou por alguns centímetros, mas pegou a capa que derreteu...

Yuk: - "Ácido..."

O ninja dos olhos de vidro então se mexeu, ele usou um genjutsu muito poderoso, mas ela era uma especialista e se livrou com facilidade...A mulher-lagarto se aproximou tentando arranhá-la, mas ao invés de se esquivar Yuki atacou também e a matou usando uma segunda agulha no estômago dela frustrando o plano dos adversário...Se Yuki tivesse desviado teria recebido um banho de ácido que mais uma vez passou a alguns centímetros do seu corpo...Agora só faltavam dois e provavelmente os mais difíceis...

Oro: - Nada mal...Acho que será um bom treino para você Sasuke-kun.

Os três ninjas incluindo o Uchiha estavam frente a frente com a garota, agora a luta de verdade começaria...O ninja das duas cabeças lançou mais ácido, obrigando a garota a se aproximar do Uchiha, Sasuke usou um ninjutsu do trovão o Chidori avançado capaz de dar um choque em qualquer um próximo; Yuki estava no ar, por isso não teve como se desviar e tomou o choque em cheio.

A garota foi pega de surpresa e o golpe foi impiedoso, lentamente ela levantou, mas seus inimigos não estavam dispostos a deixá-la se recompor. O ninja de olhos de vidro deu um soco forte no chão e para espanto da garota um caminho de estacas transparentes surgiu da terra e cortou a perna direita dela.

Yuk: - "Vidro?? Uma linhagem avançada...Chakra elementar terra e fogo juntos, não posso subestimá-los."

No fundo estava rezando para Itachi aparecer, se ela lutasse com aqueles três juntos era uma questão de tempo até que a vencessem...Yuki estava prestes a usar um de seus genjutsus, mas não teve tempo de concluir os selos, porque teve que se desviar de quatro estacas de vidro lançadas e teve seu braço esquerdo queimado pelo ácido de mais um ataque.

Yuki se levantou e para surpresa dos adversários curou todos os ferimentos e apertou as luvas...

Yuk: - Acho melhor começar a lutar a sério...

Assim partiu para atacar seus adversários...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Não muito longe dali um grupo de ninjas de Konoha cercava uma pousada...

??: - Naruto, encontrou o alvo??

Nar: - Afirmativo ele está no quarto, mas não vejo sua parceira. Sai talvez ela esteja no seu lado.

Sai: - Negativo, ninguém aqui nos fundos.

??: - Kakashi e você??

Kak: - Não vejo ninguém parecido com o segundo alvo, mas temos que continuar. Yamato pode tirá-lo de lá.

Yamato entrou pela porta da pousada e subiu até um dos quartos onde encontrou Itachi esperando por ele. Depois de uma rápida e curta luta com kunais os dois saíram pela janela e na rua Sai, Naruto e Kakashi esperavam e cercaram o adversário.

Naruto estava controlado dessa vez, mas a dor por perder sua grande amiga tinha marcado seu rosto com um ar melancólico e até agressivo, Kakashi deu um passo a frente e encarou o Uchiha.

Kak: - Eu vou apenas perguntar uma vez...O que vocês fizeram com a Sakura??

Ita: - ...

Nar: - Responda!!!!

Ita: - A Sakura que vocês conheceram não existe mais...

Essa frase simples confirmou os temores do Hatake, ele tinha desconfiado que a parceira do Uchiha, chamada Yuki seria Sakura e agora tinha quase certeza, mas precisava confirmar.

Kak: - Onde está sua parceira??

Quase como uma resposta para a pergunta do Hatake uma grande explosão aconteceu na floresta atrás da pousada, aproveitando a distração Itachi fugiu do cerco e correu para a explosão...Yuki estava naquela direção e apenas uma luta de altíssimo nível causaria uma explosão como aquela e os ninjas de Konoha também sabiam disso.

Os cinco chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo naquela grande clareira...Toda aquela destruição era incrível...A fonte onde Yuki estava tomando banho estava destruída, árvores tombadas e queimadas...

Naruto não conseguia enxergar nada, estava muito escuro e a lua estava sendo encoberta por nuvens, mas ele viu Itachi a cinco árvores de distância com o sharingan ativado e ele teve que forçar a vista para ter certeza que o grande e frio Uchiha Itachi estava cerrando os punhos de pura raiva...

Até que as nuvens passaram e a fraca luz da lua revelou Orochimaru e Sasuke sobre a cabeça da grande serpente Manda e nos braços do Uchiha mais novo estava Yuki muito ferida e inconsciente, com o cabelo negro balançando ao vento noturno sem a máscara...Uma cena que obrigou Naruto a se lembrar da Haruno...

Orochimaru não se incomodou em esconder o sorriso cínico e vitorioso...Seu plano estava correndo exatamente como queria e em breve completaria seus objetivos...

Resumidamente Yuki lutou contra os três ninjas do Som restantes por um bom tempo, matou dois deles, mas no fim ela estava exausta e Sasuke ainda era mais forte...Ela invocou Katsuyu o líder das lesmas como último recurso, mas Sasuke invocou Manda e depois de uma luta devastadora, Katsuyu caiu com um grande estrondo e assim a luta terminou...

Mas aqueles aproximadamente três segundos foram muito tensos até que com uma nuvem de fumaça Orochimaru e Sasuke sumiram e quando Naruto olhou para o lado viu que Itachi já não estava lá...

Nar: - O que vamos fazer agora Kakashi-sensei??

Kak: - ... Vamos para a Vila do Som... "Vamos buscar a Sakura...E com sorte o Sasuke também"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Longe dali no país Fogo, na Vila da Folha para ser mais exata mesmo sendo quase duas da manhã a quinta Hokage Tsunade estava em sua sala sentada na mesa, cercada por documentos, com um pequeno copo de saquê em uma das mãos e na outra uma folha, séria e silenciosa. Tsunade apesar de não parecer tinha mais de 50 anos, olhos mel e cabelos loiros presos em dois rabos de cavalo baixos, normalmente era enérgica e decidida, mas naquela sala silenciosa ela parecia perdida e pensativa.

Por que ali em sua mão estava uma carta do Hatake com as decisões e conclusões do jounnin, o destino de Konoha seria influenciado diretamente pelas batalhas que viriam e ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer...Que grande Hokage era, não conseguira nem proteger sua pupila que agora, segundo Kakashi, estava trabalhando para Akatsuki...Será que conseguiria proteger sua Vila?? Será que conseguiria vencer Orochimaru??

Tsu: - Sakura...por favor volte não vou conseguir me perdoar...

Tsunade deixou uma pequena lágrima riscar seu rosto, considerava Sakura como uma filha lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que ela lhe pediu para ser treinada, o quanto de si via naquela pequena kunoichi de 12 anos determinada, teimosa e corajosa, mas cega por um amor infantil que talvez se provasse não tão infantil no fim.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando quatro sobras surgiram no meio da sala aqueles eram Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji e Neji com suas roupas de jounnins.

Tsu: - A missão de vocês é investigar a identidade da Akatsuki Yuki e auxiliarem o time do Kakashi, vão para a Vila do Som e encontre-os lá.

Todos: - Hai

Tsu: - Conto com vocês --Assim os quatro ninjas partiram para a missão...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finalmente as jornadas irão se entrelassar e o destino vai dar uma chance para um dos Uchihas...Dois caminhos, mas no fim um único objetivo e pergunta simples a ser respondida...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Reviews: _

_Cammy-chan: Hauhau também adorei a Yuki, prefiro a Sakura forte XD Continue acompanhando..._

_lovenly: Então temos a mesma opinião, mas ItaXSak é tão fofo n.n que bom que gostou..._

_Uchiha Sakura: Hauhau maldade neh?? Mas curiosidade faz bem XD Continue acompanhando para saber XP_

_Danii Uchiha:Nhaa que bom que gostou...Continue acompanhando, mas não posso prometer nada n.n_

_Flah-chan: Brigada, mas tenho que melhorar ainda n.n e bom vc acertou a parte do encontro YukiXSasuke XD_

_Uchiha Harumi: Hauhau realmente tudo vai se complicar espero que goste XP_

_#nana#: Nhyy que bom que gostou !! Continue acompanhando e deixando reviews XD_

_jeh-chan:hauhau curiosidade adoro deixar os leitores curiosos Espero que continuem gostando ..._

_Hanna Haruno: Nhaa que bom que está gostando onegai continue acompanhando e deixando reviews!!_

_ Nossa quantas reviews em tão pouco tempo to até emocionada XD Obrigada, vocês me inspiram n.n_

_ **Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!**_

**_ Sary-chann_**


	9. O que você tem

_Oiii !!!_

_Esse é bem curtinho, mas a ação vai aumentar em breve..._

**_Boa leitura!!!!_**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Yuki acordou com a vista embaçada, o lugar era muito escuro e úmido e olhando melhor parecia um quarto...Ela estava presa por algemas em pé com os pulsos presos no teto e os calcanhares presos a parede...Seu corpo inteiro doía, sua cabeça que latejava, tinha um gravíssimo ferimento no estômago e estava sem sua máscara.

Yuk: "Que maravilha um dejà vu, como sou inútil, inútil, inútil e inútil!! Mas também cinco contra um não foi justo, droga o Chidori do Sasuke me deixou inconsciente..."

Quanto tempo estava ali?? Vinte minutos?? Dois dias?? Aquele lugar macabro não tinha uma janela sequer então ela nem podia dizer se era dia ou noite, também não fazia idéia de onde estava em baixo da terra provavelmente, mas as únicas coisas que ouvia eram pingos caindo em um ritmo tediante e alguns gemidos vindos da porta de vez em quando.

??: - Finalmente acordou.

Ela forçou a vista e encontrou Kabuto, o médico e braço direito de Orochimaru, um rapaz com quase 30 anos, cabelos prateados e compridos e óculos redondos, perto da porta.

Yuk: - O que vocês querem comigo??--Ela mantinha uma expressão desafiadora e até indomável no rosto, mas sua situação era precária levando em conta que até respirar estava sendo uma atividade penosa.

Kab: - Não leve a mal, mas não é com você...Acho que não fará mal contar...Nós subestimamos a ligação que o ódio criou entre Sasuke-kun e Itachi, por isso antes de fazer a Ressurreição precisamos matar Itachi para que tudo corra bem, mas precisávamos de você para trazê-lo até aqui nada mais...

Yuk: - Pelo que eu saiba o único motivo para Sasuke estar aqui é conseguir poder para matar o irmão, se vocês matarem o Itachi, Sasuke não precisará continuar treinando.

Kab: - Nesse ponto você se engana...Sasuke não tem outro objetivo, será literalmente um corpo vazio e sem razão para continuar existindo tornando ainda mais fácil para Orochimaru-sama tomar o corpo dele...

Yuk: "O pior é que ele tem razão, droga, não posso deixar o Itachi morrer..."

Yuki reuniu chakra nos pulsos e puxou com força, mas no fim seu chakra foi completamente sugado.

Kab: - Não adianta, são algemas especiais que sugam chakra...

Kabuto ignorou os insultos da garota e com um sorriso cínico enfeitando o rosto deixou o quarto enquanto a garota tentava se livrar das algemas...Depois de quase meia hora a porta se abriu novamente revelando Uchiha Sasuke...

Yuk: - O que você quer??--Ela estava fraca e pálida, tinha perdido muito sangue, estava exausta e ser simpática ou bem-humorada estava definitivamente fora de questão no momento.

Sas: - ...

Sasuke não disse nada, mas se sentou na precária cama de frente para a garota colocando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e as mãos sobre a boca como se estivesse pensando, ela sentiu que estava sendo analisada por aqueles olhos negros, mas o mais estranho foi que sentiu seu rosto corar ao pensar aquilo.

Sasuke estava intrigado com aquela garota, primeiro por que tinha a estranha sensação de já ter sentido o chakra dela antes e não foi da vez que se encontraram no país do arroz anos antes, segundo por causa dos jutsus dela...Jutsus médicos, socos e chutes com chakra concentrado, a invocação da Katsuyu e genjutsus...Todos dominados pela Hokage Tsunade e pelo pouco que sabia uma certa Haruno era pupila dela...E terceiro ela era muito parecida com a Sakura, mas era impossível...Se fosse a Haruno já teria implorado para que ele voltasse para Konoha ou chorado por ter sido capturada.

Ainda havia o fator força, aquela garota na sua frente matou os cinco melhores ninjas do Som sozinha e se ele não estivesse lá ela não teria sido capturada, não era uma ninja normal e ele não conseguia imaginar a Haruno ter se tornado tão forte em três anos...Três anos que não a via...Em contra partida sabia que a Akatsuki tinha seqüestrado a kunoichi de Konoha...Será??

Sas: - Quem é você??--Sasuke disse friamente e notou a surpresa e hesitação dela...

Yuk: - Eu sou Yuki da Akatsuki, parceira do seu irmão você sabe.

Yuki sustentou o olhar desafiando o Uchiha e ele não deixou de pensar que ela tinha um espírito implacável e provavelmente era uma teimosa, cabeça-dura... Yuki estava perturbada com o olhar dele, mas não demonstraria fraqueza, ficaram assim alguns segundos apenas se encarando, até que o Uchiha se levantou e se aproximou.

Sas: - Melhor não tentar nada...

Yuki ficou sem entender, apenas observava desconfiada enquanto o Uchiha tirava as algemas, soltando os braços dela.

Yuk: - Por que você me soltou??--Disse enquanto massageava os pulsos doloridos e dava uma esticada nos braços rígidos...

Sas: - Cure seu ferimento. --Sasuke não estava olhando para ela, mas Yuki ficou alguns segundos fitando-o confusa antes de curar o gravíssimo ferimento em seu estômago, se Sasuke não a tivesse soltado ela provavelmente teria morrido pela perda de sangue e esse pensamento a surpreendeu.

Yuk: - Obrigada.

Depois levantou os braços permitindo que ele a prendesse novamente, até poderia tentar escapar, mas sabia que para lutar com o Uchiha teria que estar em plena forma e mesmo assim a vitória seria duvidosa, não podia subestimá-lo e definitivamente não estava em condições de lutar.

Sasuke não disse nada, mas parou alguns segundos como se tivesse sentindo ou ouvindo alguma coisa e depois saiu do quarto...Mas para horror da garota ela reconheceu o poderoso chakra que estava fora do esconderijo e que Sasuke deveria ter sentido...Itachi estava por perto...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuk: "Kuso!! Malditas algemas preciso sair daqui Itachi não vai conseguir enfrentar o irmão e Orochimaru. Maldição não consigo me soltar!!!"

Yuk: "Itachi vai morrer e a culpa vai ser minha...Como eu sou inútil!! "--suspiro--

Depois de uns 15 minutos inutilmente lutando deixou o corpo solto nas correntes desistindo das tentativas e tentando achar uma forma alternativa para sair, mas ela já tinha uma idéia em mente...Se concentrou e reuniu seu chakra no ombro liberando as chamas negras que queimaram as algemas.

Estava solta, mas a segunda parte de seu plano foi por água a baixo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Do lado de fora do esconderijo do Orochimaru o caos estava instalado...

Dezenas de ninjas do Som lutavam para defender a fortaleza, mas Kakashi e Yamato se mostravam adversários formidáveis e mesmo em uma inegável desvantagem numérica era uma questão de tempo para vencerem; Sai lutava com Kabuto, estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade já que Kabuto se curava constantemente e era muito trapaceiro.

Naruto estava lutando com Orochimaru, se pudesse escolher teria ido ajudar Sasuke a acabar com o irmão, mas o sannin era uma prioridade para Konoha e confiava que o amigo conseguiria vencer o irmão.

O rosto do Itachi não traía a raiva que sentia, depois de ter conseguido tanto poder, depois de ter alcançado e ultrapassados todos os limites ele não conseguiu proteger a única pessoa que ele considerava digna de ser protegida, a única capaz de tocar o coração dele...Foi ali lutando com Sasuke que ele percebeu o quanto era fraco e o quanto era difícil se importar com alguém...

Sasuke notou o nervosismo do irmão, não através da expressão ou olhos que mantinham a mesma falta de expressão de sempre, mas os golpes dele estavam mais implacáveis e furiosos e o mais novo não perdeu a oportunidade de mostrar desprezo pela situação dele.

Sas: - Ela é tão especial assim?? --Meio sorriso--Patético.

Ita: - Eu não ia te matar irmãozinho, mas preciso de algo que você tem...

Todos sabiam que Sasuke era frio e um gênio, mas o que apenas pessoas mais próximas conseguiam notar é que acima dessas duas qualidades o caçula dos Uchiha era muito curioso e aquela ameaça do irmão instigou essa curiosidade permitindo ao rosto frio dele adquirir uma expressão interrogativa por alguns instantes.

Sas: - Que eu tenho?? Você tirou tudo que eu já tive.

Ita: - Tolo, você escolheu seguir o caminho do ódio que eu te mostrei, abandonou tudo e nem se deu conta do que tinha, se você não dá valor não vai se importar se eu tirar isso de você...

Sas: - Não faço idéia do que você está falando.

Itachi deu um de seus raríssimos meio-sorrisos ao ver a expressão do irmão, mas precisava matá-lo. No fundo não queria, mas ele sabia que Sasuke seria seu único obstáculo para a única coisa que conseguia pensar no momento.

Ita: "Yuki"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Não muito longe dali...

Shik: - Neji conseguiu vê-los??

Nej: - Ainda não, mas estou sentindo um grande fluxo de chakra para o Norte...

Ino: - Uma luta??

Nej: - Provavelmente.

Shik: - Então vamos, não podemos perder tempo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Uchiha Sakura s2:Nhaa espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo sem muita novidade ainda mas continue acompanhando!!_

_Flah-chan: Hehe um toquinho de SakuXSasu espero que tenha gostado nossa que fofa brigada as reviews me inspiram muito XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Danii Uchiha: Brigada XD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e continue acompanhando!!_

_0Dany0: Ah magina críticas (ou dúvidas) são sempre bem-vindas isso é quase uma mania minha, sou muito detalhista e (pelo menos pra mim) fica melhor para o leitor imaginar a cena e as frases no meio das falas são ações que ocorrem enquanto eles falam ... tah faltando uma legenda eu sei mas sempre esqueço T.T Continue acompanhando!!_

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	10. Vida ou morte

_Oiii !!_

_Esse é bem curtinho, mas a parte emocionante ainda está por vir..._

**_Boa leitura!!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki sentiu as algemas se partindo e a libertando, mas não fez nenhuma força para se manter em pé simplesmente encostou as costas na parede e escorregou até ficar sentada cobrindo o rosto com as mãos...Seu rosto estava pálido e a expressão estava entre o medo e a surpresa, seus olhos voltaram ao verde esmeralda normal, mas mostravam apenas angústia...

Por que finalmente ela se lembrou...

Ela se lembrou de seu antigo nome Haruno Sakura e mais importante se lembrou do motivo para estar ali...Uchiha Sasuke...Seu amor, seu inimigo.

Agora sabia o que Itachi queria dizer, quem era ela?? A fria e assassina agente da Akatsuki que amava Itachi ou a kunoichi de Konoha fraca e chorona, pupila da Hokage e que amava Sasuke??Yuki ou Sakura?? Itachi ou Sasuke?? Akatsuki ou Konoha??

Por dois anos Itachi foi tudo que ela tinha, a única pessoa em quem podia confiar, o único que iria protegê-la sem hesitar, aquele que a ajudou a recuperar sua memória mesmo sabendo que a perderia quando ela se lembrasse de tudo e...Sakura o amava ou pelo menos Yuki o amava.

Já Sasuke fazia parte de seu passado, era difícil dizer, mas o que ele trouxe de bom para ela?? Por ele Sakura brigou com Ino, derramou lágrimas e sentiu seus sentimentos menosprezados...Mas por outro lado por ele se tornou mais forte do que jamais sonhara, jurou que o traria de volta e o mais importante ele era seu primeiro amor, além disso quando as lembranças dele voltaram trouxeram a tona tudo o que sentia pelo caçula dos Uchihas.

Ela não sabia o que fazer seu coração estava dividido, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma forte explosão do lado de fora e se lembrou das palavras do Uchiha mais velho...

Ita: "...vou matar meu irmão."

Yuk: "A culpa é minha...Itachi não iria matar o Sasuke se eu não fosse recuperar minha memória, não acredito, por minha culpa os dois vão lutar até a morte...Não posso deixar isso acontecer, mas...Quem sou eu??"

Yuki foi tirada de seus pensamentos por outra explosão, uma luta estava acontecendo do lado de fora e não era hora de ficar presa em pensamentos, por isso se levantou e curou seus ferimentos mais graves, estava fraca, mas já tinha passado por situações parecidas.

Yuk: "Não é hora de conflitos existenciais preciso ser forte, preciso ser fria...Preciso do poder da Akatsuki...Uma última vez."-- Fitou por alguns segundos seu anel no mínimo esquerdo e cerrou os punhos.

Ela saiu correndo do quarto, mas não fazia idéia de onde era a saída, mas deduziu que estava no subterrâneo, por isso saltou concentrando chakra nos punhos abrindo caminho para o próximo andar.

Yuk: "Por favor, esperem eu chegar..."

Yuki foi subindo de andar em andar até chegar a superfície onde o verdadeiro pandemônio estava instalado, corpos de ninjas do Som espalhados, às vezes tinha que se desviar de alguma kunai jogada...Itachi não seria capaz de fazer tudo aquilo, mas então quem estava atacando Orochimaru??

Ela passou correndo por mais alguns corpos e encontrou Neji e Shikamaru lutando contra Kabuto; Sai e Chouji lutando com os muitos outros ninjas do Som enquanto Kakashi e Yamato lutavam com Orochimaru...Olhando os times de Konoha formados Yuki instintivamente procurou Ino e Naruto, mas não os encontrou.

Por alguns instantes se esqueceu dos irmãos Uchiha e sentiu um horrível frio na espinha...Será que Naruto estava bem?? Onde a Ino estava??

Depois de passar por todos os seus ex-companheiros sem ser interrompida finalmente os encontrou, mas não sentiu a alegria que esperava conseguiu apenas um nó na garganta enquanto se aproximava em passos incertos.

Por que ali na sua frente Ino estava agachada perto do corpo semimorto do Uzumaki...

Sentiu as lágrimas começarem a se formarem involuntariamente, quando viu a expressão de dor no rosto do amigo, tinha tantas lembranças dele e em nenhuma ele parecia tão pálido ou com tanta dor, na verdade queria ver de novo aquele sorriso bobo e autoconfiante do garoto, ouvir aquelas frases absurdas dele, mas talvez não tivesse a oportunidade. Queria sentir que todas aquelas lembranças eram verdadeiras, queria ver novamente aquele sorriso que a impedira de se entregar totalmente a Akatsuki.

Yuk: - Ino, o que aconteceu??

Ino estava com as mãos cobertas de sangue, seu jutsu médico não era o bastante para curar o ferimento do amigo, talvez tenha sido as lágrimas que borravam sua vista ou apenas o fato de ter ouvido seu nome, por que respondeu.

Ino: - Eu não posso fazer nada, o ferimento é grave demais.

Yuki se ajoelhou ao lado da loira e fitou o amigo, Naruto estava com um ferimento seríssimo no coração, já estava pálido pela perda de sangue e respirava com muita dificuldade, mas mesmo assim ela começou a curá-lo.

Yuk: - Vamos Naruto, não desista. Você não pode morrer.

Yuki então resolveu usar seu último recurso, colocou a mão sobre o selo da kyuubi e deixou seu chakra acordar o demônio e aos poucos o chakra da besta curou o Uzumaki.

Ino apenas olhou a garota a seu lado com as roupas da Akatsuki, o cabelo negro impedia que ela visse o rosto da estranha, mas ela conhecia aquele chakra e por mais que fosse insano as palavras escaparam da sua boca.

Ino: - Sa-Sakura??

As lágrimas que tinham parado voltaram quando Yuki olhou para ela, por que mesmo com o cabelo negro Ino sabia que era Sakura quem estava a sua frente, aqueles olhos verdes e cheios de inocência só podiam pertencer a Haruno.

Yuki fez um ótimo trabalho e conseguiu curar Naruto completamente, isso custou todo o seu chakra e uma séria queimadura nas mãos causada pelo chakra da besta, ela estava tonta e não podia nem pensar em se levantar, mas quando seus olhos encontraram os do amigo ela não se arrependeu nem um pouco. Naruto olhava para ela surpreso e Ino parecia a beira de um desmaio, mas Yuki deixou um doce sorriso se formar em seu rosto.

Ino e o Uzumaki ainda olhavam para ela como se estivessem diante de um fantasma, mas depois que se recuperaram abraçaram a garota.

Nar: - Mas...Como...Quem...Quando...Seu cabelo...Onde...--Naruto estava tão surpreso que não conseguia formular uma pergunta.

Yuk: - Desculpe Naruto, mas não temos tempo para perguntas...Para onde Itachi e Sasuke foram??

Ino: - Devem estar floresta adentro naquela direção.

Fazendo um esforço fora do normal Yuki se levantou, seu corpo mal-obedecia, sua vista estava embaçada e mal tinha chakra para se manter em pé, mas nem por isso ela parou.

Yuk: - Certo, acabem com Orochimaru por mim sim?? --Sorriso--

Nar: - Você vai para onde??

Yuk: - Vou encontrá-los..."e tentar impedi-los"

Ino: - Você enlouqueceu?? Mal consegue se manter em pé!! Acha mesmo que vai conseguir ajudar o Sasuke-kun nesse estado??

Yuki se assustou com a certeza da amiga que ela ajudaria o Sasuke, mas não disse nada...Não sabia ainda quem ajudaria só precisava parar a luta e apenas isso importava.

Yuk: --Sorriso triste--Eu preciso ir...

Ino: - Não faça nenhuma besteira.

Yuk: - Não se preocupem comigo.

Naruto e Ino não conseguiram detê-la, Yuki correu na direção mostrada pela Yamanaka e desapareceu na floresta, mas o estranho foi que os dois sentiram que aquela poderia ser a última vez que viam a amiga...

Ino: - Vamos Naruto.

Nar: - Yoshi!!

Nar: "Cuide do Teme Sakura-chan..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois de quase cinco minutos correndo Yuki encontrou a clareira onde os irmãos Uchiha estavam lutando nuvens negras escureciam o céu e uma fraca chuva começou a cair, mas a luta já tinha terminado...

Tudo estava destruído, árvores estavam quebradas ou queimadas, o chão estava cheio de crateras e no meio estava Sasuke em pé segurando o braço esquerdo ferido, suado, ofegante e com as roupas rasgadas, estava tão esgotado pela luta que não conseguia se mover, seu corpo não respondia mais e também não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Itachi estava em uma situação um pouco melhor, claro que estava cansado e por causa de um jutsu do Sasuke estava com a visão embaçada, mas não tinha passado 10 anos sem treinar e ainda era mais forte que o mais novo...Os dois sacaram as katanas e partiram para o último duelo, mas o vencedor já estava definido.

Itachi encontrou uma brecha na defesa do irmão, desviou do primeiro golpe dele, girou o corpo e com um forte golpe transpassou o coração do mais novo. Itachi sentiu o mesmo sangue quente que corria em suas veias caindo sobre sua mão enquanto o vento passava por eles trazendo um leve perfume de cerejeiras, mas...

& & & & & & &

Cerejeiras no começo do inverno??

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Obs: Não faço idéia quando cerejeiras florescem, mas suponho que não é no inverno XD_

_Reviews:_

_sakusasuke:Espere que continue gostando n.n e você deixou uma review para Rogue (que eu estou pra responder a tempos) eu estava pensando em uma história centrada em SakuXSas e InoXGaa na China Antiga mais ou menos como Fushigi Yugi, mas ainda é um projeto...Veremos XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Cammy-chan!: Que bom que gostou XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Uchiha Sakura s2: Eu tmb amoo SakuXSas acho que dá pra perceber XP, mas tbm amoo o Itachi XD Espero que tenha gostado!!_

_joseane hatake: Nhaa que bom que está gostando XD Continue acompanhando !!_

_Wilhelm Meyer: Espere que você continue lendo e gostando XD_

_Uchiha Harumi: Hauhau invejinha da Sakura, mas não posso prometer que não vou judiar deles, Sasuke tem que sofrer um pouquinho também XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Hanna Haruno:_ _Que bom que está gostando!! Não deixe de acompanhar XD_

_Larry: Nhaa que bom que gostou!! Amoo SakuXSasu, mas SakuXIta tmb é mtuu fofo n.n Continue acompanhar!!_

_Flah-chan: Hehe daqui pra frente fica emocionante então continue acompanhando!!_

_jeh-chan: Maldade neh?? Esse tmb foi curtinho, mas espero que tenha gostado...Continue acompanhando!!_

_0Dany0: Espero que goste desse tmb n.n e vou continuar acompanhando sua fic XD_

_Noossa mais um pouco e as respostas para reviews são mais longas que a fic XD, mas prometo que o próximo tá maiorzinho..._

**_Continuem deixando reviews!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	11. YukiXSakura

_ Oiii !!_

_Dessa vez demorei mais do que o normal, mas esse vai ser um pouquinho maior. Espero que gostem n.n_

**_Boa leitura!!_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A chuva que antes não passava de uma garoa caía com força...Molhando os três.

O mundo inteiro poderia chamá-la de louca por arriscar tudo por uma paixão infantil e muito provavelmente não correspondida, mas a decisão dela já tinha sido tomada há muito tempo, não era apenas por Sasuke, mas por Konoha.

Ela aprendeu a duras penas a importância da amizade...Quando Sasuke a deixou, ela achou que não poderia mais continuar, mas Ino, Naruto, Lee, Tsunade...Todos estavam lá apoiando-a e a ajudando a se tornar mais forte, sua força vinha deles e mesmo amando Itachi seus amigos favoreciam a parte de seu coração que ainda batia pelo Uchiha mais novo...

Itachi ficou paralisado, seus olhos aos poucos voltaram ao normal e o que mais ele temia aconteceu, por que aquele sangue não pertencia a seu irmão. Aqueles compridos cabelos negros, o doce perfume de cerejeiras, o sorriso ameno e mesmo que estivessem verdes aqueles olhos sem dúvida pertenciam à garota que ele amava...

Ita: - Yuki...--A garota tinha entrado na frente do Sasuke e a agora a espada do Itachi atravessava o coração dela.

Yuk: - Itachi-kun...Você perguntou quem eu era e agora sou capaz de responder...Meu nome é Haruno Sakura sou uma fraca, chorona e inútil kunoichi de Konoha, não consigo matar as pessoas sem remorso, meu lugar não é ao seu lado, tenho que cumprir uma promessa que fiz a mim mesma muitos anos atrás, voltar para minha Vila e...Meu coração...Pertence ao vingador de Konoha e a ninguém mais...

Sakura segurava a espada do Uchiha e sorriu para ele, mas Itachi apenas conseguia ver o filete de sangue que riscou o queixo dela quando ela tossiu sangue. Por que ela tinha entrado na frente?? O que era aquilo que estava sentindo?? Desespero?? Ela deu a vida pelo Sasuke?? Por quê??

Aquele rosto que a muito tempo não esboçava nenhum sentimento, aqueles olhos que não refletiam nada por alguns segundos conseguiram mostrar o medo que ele sentiu, o pânico que tomou conta do coração dele, mas isso apenas Sakura viu.

Ela fez um último esforço e se libertou da espada, mas a dor a deixou inconsciente por alguns segundos e teria caído se Sasuke não tivesse apoiado seu corpo.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer mesmo que seu rosto não demonstrasse, ele não conseguia definir o que estava sentindo, mas identificou o conhecido ódio, aquela falta de poder para manter as pessoas ao seu redor e o desespero. Mas por que estava sentido aquilo por aquela garota?? Ela era tão importante assim??

Sak: - Sa-Sasuke-kun...Gomen eu demorei demais para me lembrar e...

Carinhosamente ele a calou colocando os dedos nos lábios dela, agora a vida da Haruno se esvaia enquanto a cada batida do pequeno e sofrido coração dela mais sangue tingia as roupas do moreno e se misturava com a água da chuva.

Sasuke sentiu algo estranho, tinha quase esquecido como era sentir o nó na garganta e os olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas...Patético. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas não encontrava as palavras certas e seu orgulho jamais permitiria.

Sasuke a deitou no chão e começou a tentar curar o ferimento, mas seu jutsu médico era muito fraco devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas do Kabuto.

Sas: - Vamos Sakura, não me deixe.

Por mais que tentasse o ferimento era sério demais, o sangue estava por toda parte, suas mãos estavam tremendo e ele começava a suar frio, tinha mais chakra, mas faltava habilidade para concentrá-lo no lugar certo e isso o estava frustrando.

Sak: - Chega...não adianta...até eu teria dificuldades...é sério demais--Sakura afastou as mãos do Uchiha e enlaçou seus dedos com os dele.

Sasuke sentiu seu congelado coração trincar ao ver as lágrimas riscando o rosto dela, tocou o cabelo molhado da garota e cancelou o jutsu fazendo o retornar ao rosa original, se sentia tão inútil, queria acabar com o desgraçado do irmão naquele instante, mas não ousava deixar a garota sozinha.

Itachi observava a cena de longe, mas estava completamente perdido. Suas mãos banhadas com o sangue da mulher que amava, será que existe um sentimento pior que esse?? Mesmo para o grande Uchiiha que um dia foi capaz de matar sua família por poder a dor foi avassaladora.

A vida lentamente deixou o corpo da Haruno, Sasuke encostou a testa na dela e é possível que lágrimas tenham caído de seus olhos, mas as gotas de chuva as disfarçaram, depois sussurrou algo no ouvido da garota e viu um fraco sorriso enfeitar o rosto dela antes do último suspiro...Carinhosamente colocou o corpo dela sob uma árvore protegida da chuva, sem ser capaz de olhar para o irmão.

Haruno Sakura estava morta...

Sas: - Por quê?? --Não passou de um sussurro, mas Itachi ouviu com perfeição.

Sas:"Me tornei mais forte, me distanciei de tudo para não sentir isso de novo, mas não adiantou...Continuo sendo um fraco incapaz de proteger qualquer um...Por que continuo sofrendo??"

Sasuke se virou para lutar com o irmão com um ódio que jamais pensou ter, estava literalmente cego por vingança e nem notou que seus olhos brilhavam com o vermelho sangue do mangekyou no sharingan...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Perto dali as lutas estavam acabando, muitos ninjas do Som estavam mortos entre eles Kabuto morto por Sai, mas uma grande maioria tinha escapado e Orochimaru parecia procurar uma forma de escapar, porém dessa vez não tinha saída.

Shikamaru coordenava o ataque e apenas olhava de longe a luta entre Naruto e Orochimaru, não iria interferir já que aquela era uma luta do loiro, além disso o nível deles era alto demais...

Orochimaru apenas se esquivava, aquele era o preço da Ressurreição seu corpo antigo estava muito fraco e se não trocasse de corpo em breve morreria, mas os ninjas de Konoha não permitiriam que ele fugisse desta vez e Naruto se mostrava um adversário formidável.

Todos estavam exaustos, Neji estava procurando fugitivos com o Byakuugan, Ino tratava dos ferimentos de Chouji, Yamato realizava o jutsu para conter o chakra da kyuubi o que estava sendo muito difícil e Kakashi e Sai estavam lutando contra os que ainda tentavam a ajudar o mestre.

Com uma combinação de Kage Bunshin no Jutsu e Rasengan com elemento Vento e mesmo sendo picado por várias cobras do sannin Naruto avançou e conseguiu acabar com a luta, ferindo o inimigo mortalmente no estômago.

Kak: - Finalmente acabou...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi tinha perdido sua vontade de lutar e ousava pensar que não tinha mais razões para viver...Até o dia em que conheceu Yuki seu objetivo era conseguir mais poder por pura ganância e com o tempo passou a querer esse poder para mantê-la a salvo consigo, mas tinha falhado.

Apenas o ódio e a dor guiavam os golpes de Sasuke...Se sentia inútil e talvez pior, esperou perder para se dar conta que Sakura era especial para ele...Como podia ser tão burro??

Os dois estavam cansados, cobertos com o sangue da Haruno e com vários cortes pelo corpo, mas continuavam lutando mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivesse em condições de ficar de pé..

Depois de mais um confronto com espadas eles se separaram com força e passaram a se fitar...

Ita: - O que ela significava para você??

Sas: - Não te interessa...

Ita: - Você sabe o que VOCÊ significava para ela??

Qualquer um que conhecesse Itachi notaria a sutil mudança em sua voz, normalmente tão fria e distante agora mostrava uma pontada de raiva e até um pouco de ressentimento, já a voz do mais novo estava mais fria do que o normal.

Sas: - Do que está falando?? Vocês tiraram a memória dela.

Ita: - É verdade, mas toda noite enquanto dormia ela chorava e chamava por você, mesmo que na manhã seguinte não se lembrasse de nada seu rosto sempre acordava molhado pelas lágrimas...Não entendo por que está me odiando tanto, fiz um favor para Sakura ao fazê-la te esquecer. Você apenas a fez sofrer, não se pode bloquear uma mente que não queira ser bloqueada, ela fez um trato com a Akatsuki para conseguir poder e te alcançar...Sakura vendeu a alma por você.

A verdade dói, mas é pior ainda quando dita por outra pessoa...No que ele estava pensando?? Ele abandonou Sakura, ele a fez sofrer, sempre a ignorando e humilhando, pisando no amor que a garota declarava constantemente..Itachi tinha razão ela estava melhor longe dele e esse pensamento foi muito doloroso...

Ita: - Se arrepende do caminho que escolheu??

Sas: - Se eu tivesse ficado em Konoha não seria forte para protegê-la...

Ita: - Mas pelo visto não foi o bastante...

Sas: - E você Itachi?? Você a amava não?? Valeu a pena conseguir tanto poder?? Matar nosso clã para provar seu maldito poder, onde estava ele quando você mais precisou??"quando ela precisou"

Definitivamente eram dois idiotas parecidos, orgulhosos demais para derramarem lágrimas, jamais admitiriam que amavam alguém ainda que estivesse mais do que óbvio o que sentiam pela Haruno...Eles estavam sofrendo os mesmos conflitos internos e estavam se odiando acima de tudo, mas eram incapazes de demonstrar seus sentimentos com toda a intensidade.

Ita: - Ela te escolheu...

Sas: - E do que adianta, ela está morta...

Mais uma vez Sasuke atacou o irmão, mas ele não desviou. A espada de Sasuke atravessou o abdomên do irmão o que o surpreendeu... Por que Itachi não tinha desviado??

Ita: - Não a faça sofrer mais...Ela é especial.

Sas: - O que??

Rapidamente Itachi tirou uma agulha da bolsa e perfurou o pescoço do irmão deixando-o paralisado, estavam tão próximos que Sasuke não conseguiu se defender, depois Itachi tirou a espada, cambaleando se aproximou do corpo da Haruno, enquanto Sasuke só pode observar impotente...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_Sakichan: Nhaa você não deixou seu msn XD e a review tah como anônimo... assim eu atualizo mais ou menos de três em três dias, mas se quiser pode me add (aliás todos podem) meu msn é tati(underline)saruhashi(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, mas aviso que entro mtuu raramente...Continue acompanhando!!_

_lovenly: Hauhau eu sei que não é exatamente o que você estava esperando, mas não desista de acompanhar prometo que não vai se arrepender XD_

_sakusasuke: Já comecei a escrever, mas postar talvez demore XP, continue acompanhando !!_

_Uchiha Harumi: Hauhau eu posso te dar o Itachi, mas o Sasuke-kun é meu hauhau... Você notou!! Não pensei que alguém notaria minha inspiração no Ova do anime Rounin Kenshin é muito triste, mas tão lindo, por isso coloquei na fic... vc é mtuu observadora XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Hanna Haruno: Que bom que você gostou esse cap tah um pouquinho maior, mas espero que continue acompanhando XD_

_Flah-chan: Hauhau adoro quando vcs ficam curiosos XD Espero que tenha gostado (o que eu duvido um pouco), mas não desista de acompanhar !!_

_0Dany0: Espero que tenha gostado (mas como eu disse, duvido que gostem mtu) não desista de acompanhar XD !!_

_Larry: Hauhau amoo deixar os leitores curiosos espero que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhandoXD_

_ Pessoal eu sei que fui cruel, mas por favor não desistam da fic esse não é o fim !!_

**_ Continuem deixando reviews!!_**

**_ Sary-chann_**


	12. Renascer

_ Oiii!!!_

_Só vão ter mais dois capítulos, esse é curtinho, mas os próximos estão caprichados XD_

**_Boa leitura!!!_**

&&&&&&&&

Os ninjas de Konoha estavam divididos, Ino e Naruto principalmente queriam ir atrás do Sasuke e da Sakura, mas Kakashi não permitia.

Kak: - Não vamos interferir.--Respondeu o Hatake frio

Nar: - Eles podem estar precisando da nossa ajuda.

Kak: - Existem dois tipos de luta Naruto, uma que lutamos como shinobis, a luta da vida e se esse fosse o caso poderíamos ajudá-los, mas essa pertence ao segundo tipo, a luta do orgulho e se você ajudar Sasuke a vencer, ele se sentirá fracassado e humilhado e estará perdido para sempre.

Ino: - Mas e se alguma coisa acontecer com eles??

Kak: - Eles abandonaram a Vila, não são mais de Konoha...Chouji e Sai estão gravemente feridos, eles sim são ninjas de Konoha e precisam de tratamento médico temos que voltar, você está sem chakra e não vai conseguir curá-los.(falando com a Ino)

Nar: - E aquela história de quem abandona os companheiros é pior do que lixo??

Kak: - ...

Nar: - Eu falhei com a Sakura uma vez, não posso deixar isso acontecer de novo. Esse é meu jeito ninja. Vocês podem voltar, mas eu vou ficar e lutar mesmo que Sasuke não queira ajuda.

Kakashi pareceu pesar as palavras do loiro, mas sem aviso apareceu atrás dele e com um golpe o deixou inconsciente.

Ino: - O que está fazendo Kakashi-sensei??

Kak: - Você não percebeu também...Consegue sentir o chakra da Sakura??

Ino parou um pouco sem entender, depois de procurar o chakra da amiga sem o encontrar...

Ino: - Não pode ser...Será que??

Kak: - Já faz um tempo que eu notei...Se Naruto fosse até lá e visse o corpo dela deixaria a Kyuubi tomar conta e provavelmente a quinta calda nasceria, com Yamato fraco e o resto ferido seríamos todos mortos facilmente e como uma cadeia de acontecimentos em seu ódio por si mesmo quem sabe as nove caldas surgiriam e a raposa atacaria Konoha que não fica a muitos kilômetros daqui ...

Ino: - Mas...E o Sasuke??--As primeiras lágrimas riscando o rosto da Yamanaka.

Kak: - Ele vai lutar até a morte com Itachi e quem sabe um dia volte para Konoha, mas não podemos obrigá-lo, ele é forte demais...

Ino: ...

Kak: - Vamos voltar.

Depois do que o Hatake disse ninguém protestou e rapidamente os ninjas voltaram para Konoha em silêncio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke estava apoiado sobre um dos joelhos sentindo suas pernas e braços lentamente voltarem a se mexer, mas enquanto isso Itachi estava a sua frente realizando um jutsu perto da Sakura e por mais que não pudesse acreditar conhecia aqueles selos...

O jutsu da Ressurreição...

Sas: - O que está fazendo Itachi??

Ita: - Consertando um dos meus muitos erros...--Sasuke não conseguiu ouvir isso por causa da chuva, mas Itachi não se importou.

Das mãos dele uma luz vermelha surgiu passando a vida do Uchiha para a garota; aos poucos o rosto dele foi se tornando mais pálido e nos últimos segundos ele desmaiou deixando o corpo fraco cair para o lado.

Sasuke com muita dificuldade tirou a agulha do pescoço e com passos lentos se aproximou dos dois, mas nenhum deles se moveu...

Sasuke esperava ver a garota respirando, mas ela continuava pálida...Por que?? Itachi tinha errado o jutsu?? Ele agachou do lado dela e olhou para o céu, deixando a chuva lavar seu corpo e esconder as lágrimas que teimavam em cair... Tinha passado tanto tempo tentando anular seu laço com Naruto que conseguiu, mas se esqueceu da Sakura completamente e estava sentindo o preço pelo descuido.

??: - Sa-Sasuke-kun?? --Não passou de um sussurro abafado pelo barulho da chuva, mas ele ouviu.

Olhou quase sem acreditar, mas a alegria que sentiu ao reencontrar aqueles dois orbes verdes foi inacreditável.

Sas: ...

Sakura fez um esforço, se sentou e depois abraçou Sasuke, sem se preocupar em esconder as lágrimas, estava feliz por ele estar bem, estava feliz por poder estar com ele, mas admitia que parte daquelas lágrimas eram de tristeza por que sabia que para ela estar viva Itachi tinha que estar morto.

Depois de alguns segundos sem ação Sasuke retribuiu o abraço.

Sak: - O que vamos fazer agora?? --Ainda com o rosto no peito dele

Sas: - ...Eu não sei...

Sakura ainda estava fraca e acabou adormecendo ali mesmo. Sasuke a pegou no colo junto com o corpo do irmão e apesar da dificuldade conseguiu andar. Para onde ia?? O ferimento no peito da Haruno não tinha sido curado totalmente e precisava de cuidados especiais que apenas uma pessoa poderia dar, por isso decidiu voltar para Konoha.

Sas: "Vou deixar a Sakura lá, mas não tem como eu ficar...Eles não vão me perdoar e também não tenho o direito de estragar a vida dela mais do que já estraguei"

Sasuke parou na frente dos grandes portões depois de duas horas de corrida, quase sem chakra e cansado, mas precisava deixar Sakura em um lugar seguro e enterrar o irmão nas proximidades da Vila, depois?? Quem se importava...

Eram quase meia noite e a chuva não caía mais, aquela situação trouxe muitas lembranças para ele a Lua cheia, Sakura nos braços inconsciente e o vento frio... Com um suspiro ajeitou o corpo do irmão no ombro e se preparou para pular os grades portões da Vila da Folha, mas para sua surpresa os portões se abriram para ele revelando três figuras mascaradas e encapuzadas na entrada...

??: - Nem pense em continuar.

??: - O que veio fazer aqui Uchiha??

Sas: - Eu apenas vim deixar a Sakura.

??: - Acha mesmo que vamos deixar você ir embora assim??

??: - Sakura não pertence mais a Konoha, ela abandonou a Vila por você e não é mais bem-vinda.

Sasuke não estava mais pensando direito por causa do cansaço, mas sabia que a culpa era dele e de ninguém mais por isso ainda não tinha acabado com a conversa.

Sas: - O que vocês querem de mim?? O que tenho que fazer para poder deixá-la aqui??

??: - A verdade Sasuke. Nós queremos a verdade. O que ela significa para você?? Responda essa pergunta e podemos consultar a Hokage sobre a possibilidade de aceitar a Haruno.

Sas: - ...

??: - Então??

Sas: - Ninguém além dela precisa saber disso...A Sakura não teve culpa do que aconteceu não podem puní-la.

??: - Resposta sensata e bem previsível...

??: - Não seja idiota, ela escolheu o próprio caminho e deve arcar com as conseqüências, mas Sakura jamais vai ser feliz aqui.

Sas: - Como você pode ter certeza??

??: - Me responda Uchiha quem nessa Vila vai se aproximar de uma ex-Akatsuki?? E além disso você acha que depois de tudo, ela vai desistir de te procurar??

Sas: - E o que vocês sugerem então?? "Eu não tenho mais objetivos, não é justo arrastá-la comigo para uma vida assim...Ela merece mais." --Ele falou olhando o rosto da garota e quase em um sussurro, mas tudo estava tão silencioso que os outros ouviram...

??: - Pensei que você ainda tivesse que reconstruir seu clã...

Sas: --Meio sorriso-- Um sonho idiota que eu enterrei a muito tempo--deixou de fitar a garota para olhar os adversários-- você sabe Kakashi que eu desisti disso quando passei por esse portão a seis anos atrás...

Kak: - Por mais que você negue seus olhos estão cheios de arrependimento...

Sas: - Veja o que quiser, o que vocês querem de mim??

??: - Temos uma condição, mas se rejeitá-la vocês dois serão banidos e caçados como renegados.

Sas: - Hump.

Kakashi estava no meio, mas foi a sombra do lado direito dele que se aproximou do garoto e estendeu algo embrulhado um pano marrom.

??: - Aceita??

Sas: - Hump...Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Sasuke não sabia o que esperar, uma armadilha talvez?? Não provavelmente era uma missão para matar algum fugitivo forte, ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, mas quando o misterioso encapuzado abriu o embrulho ficou...Chocado.

Sas: - Enlouqueceram??

??: - Não vai morrer se fizer isso...

Sas: "Kuso, esse é o problema."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_lovenly: Nhaa que bom que gostou!! n.n acho que você vai tentar me matar já que terminei com uma incógnita de novo XD Continue acompanhando sim!!_

_Haruno Sukura: Eu tmb chorei mtuu quando assisti o Ova do Rounin Kenshin, mas foi tão lindo que não me contive e coloquei aqui XD Espero que tenha gostado !!_

_Sakura s22: Hauhau você acertou XP Não podia deixar a Sakura morrer o.O eu até queria, mas não consegui... Espero que tenha gostado._

_Fairy Faye D._: _Hehe espero que esteja gostando XD Continue acompanhando sim!!_

_Haruno N: Espero que esteja gostando XD continue acompanhando _

_Flah-chan: Que bom que gostou!! (Na verdade estava esperando uma reação negativa dos leitores com a morte da Sakura, mas acho que me enganei o.O) Continue acompanhando!!_

_Uchiha Harumi: Se continuar deixando reviews pra mim acho que posso abrir uma excessão XD Continue acompanhando !!_

_Uchiha Sakura s2: Eu concordo quem dera ser tão amada assim, mas esperança é a última que morre não?? XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_Hanna Haruno: O próximo vai ser maior que esse XD Espero que continue curiosa dah mais ansiedade pra ler n.n Continue acompanhando!!_

_0Dany0: Eu sei XP mas infelizmente não seria capaz de fazer um SakXIta (quem sabe mais pra frente)...O Itachi tinha que ser mais sentimental se não não teria graça --O que não sente nada contra o que não demonstra nada-- Seria ...problemático XD Espero que continue acompanhando sim n.n_

**_Continuem deixando reviews!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	13. Acordo

_Oiii !!!_

_Bom... mais um capítulo para tirar do tédio aqueles que assim como eu vão ficar em casa no feriado e desejar Boa viagem para quem não vai ter o mesmo destino XD_

_ Essa tá um pouquinho maior (para os meus padrões) espero que gostem_

_**Boa leitura!!!!!!!!**_

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes se acostumando a luz, onde estava?? Aquele teto branco, uma cama fofa, aquele cheiro...Um hospital?? Mas ontem a noite... Sakura se preparou para levantar, mas quando olhou para o lado encontrou uma figura dormindo na cadeira de acompanhante...

Sakura não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos, conseguiria reconhecer aquele rosto a quilômetros de distância, mas aquela imagem não fazia o menor sentido para ela parecia um sonho...Ela até se beliscou duas vezes para ter certeza, será que tinha dormido tanto tempo??

Por que ali do seu lado Sasuke dormia tranqüilo, tinha trocado de roupa, usava uma calça preta, e uma camiseta azul-marinha com o símbolo dos Uchihas, mas o que chamou a atenção dela foi a bandana de Konoha novinha na testa do garoto.

Sak: "Mas...O que foi que eu perdi??"

Ela não queria acordá-lo, a curiosidade era tanta, mas viu que Hatake Kakashi estava sentado na árvore do lado da janela lendo seu inseparável Icha-Icha Paradise e só tirou os olhos dele quando a garota subiu no galho e ficou na sua frente.

Sak: - Três anos e você não muda Kakashi-sensei.

Kak: - Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você, Sakura-chan.

A parte do "chan" foi quase irônico, Sakura estava linda, isso o Hatake não negava e até pode entender como ela conquistou os dois Uchihas. Mantinha o sorriso carinhoso mesmo com todas as ataduras pelo corpo, parecia a inocente e apaixonada garotinha que ele tinha treinado a tantos anos, mas era apenas fachada por que às vezes ela deixava transparecer um brilho assassino nos olhos.

Sak: - O que achou da luta??

Kak: - Então você notou que meu Kage Bunshin assistindo tudo??

Sak: - Notei assim que cheguei lá, mas até quando ele ficou??

Kak: - Até quando Itachi usou aquele jutsu...

Sak: - Mas o que aconteceu depois??

Kak: - Ah, você deve ter notado que estou vigiando nosso amigo --indicando o adormecido Uchiha-- você fez um acordo com a Akatsuki e nós com o Sasuke, mas não é importante...

Sak: - Como assim não é importante??

Kak: - Confie em mim-- se levantou-- se você acordou eu posso ir e volte para cama.

Sak: - Mas...

Sak: "Não era essa a pergunta!!! Por que o Sasuke estava com a bandana??"

Ela ia protestar, mas Kakashi foi mais rápido e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça o que a obrigou a voltar para o quarto silenciosamente, se sentar na cama e fitar o adormecido Uchiha, o que foi uma péssima idéia por que se lembrou de Itachi.

Era estranho pensar que estivera morta, na verdade não tinha sentido nada como se estivesse dormindo perdida na escuridão, mas quando Itachi usou o jutsu ela pode sentir o poder, o amor e o desejo dele que ela vivesse.

Sak: "Itachi, você fez tanto por mim e eu não fui capaz de corresponder...Você me deu sua vida e prometo viver da melhor forma que puder."

Ela tirou o anel da Akatsuki e a corrente, parou um pouco para fitar o pingente de cristal, o presente da senhora Kyoko e se perguntou como estava a gentil senhora...Depois colocou o anel na corrente uma lembrança dos tempos negros, não que tivesse se arrependido...

Sakura estava tão perdida em lembranças que só percebeu que dois orbes negros a fitavam quando o Uchiha se mexeu.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun??

Sas: - ...

Sak: - Você está bem??

Sasuke estava com uma cara sonolenta e apenas confirmou com um movimento da cabeça. Qualquer garota ficaria arrasada com a frieza dele, que nem olhou para Haruno ao seu lado, mas Sakura já estava acostumada e apenas o fato dele estar ali era o suficiente.

Sakura sentiu uma dor no peito de repente e Sasuke notou.

Sas: - Melhor se deitar. Você passou por uma cirurgia de emergência para acabar com os danos mais graves no coração, mas ainda vai ter uma segunda parte.

Sak: - Mas Sasuke-kun você vai ficar aqui??

FASHBACK ON

Sas: - Enlouqueceram??

Sasuke não estava acreditando, na sua frente no embrulho que o misterioso encapuzado trazia estava uma bandana e um colete da Vila de Konoha.

??: - O ferimento no coração dela é sério demais para ser curado em apenas uma cirurgia --tirando o capuz revelando a Hokage Tsunade--eu mesma farei a cirurgia em duas partes, mas se ela for atrás de você antes de eu acabar, morrerá.

Kak: - Você só precisa ficar até que Sakura esteja fora de perigo, mas é claro que pode ficar se quiser.

Sas: - Que seja...

Kakashi pegou o corpo de Itachi e Sasuke levou a Haruno para o hospital tentando imaginar quem seria o terceiro encapuzado...

Um pouco atrás deles...

Tsu: - Não acredito que você se conteve...Só espero que seu plano dê certo...

??: - Hehe o Teme continua muito previsível --Tirando a máscara

Aquele era ninguém menos que Uzumaki Naruto com um sorriso maligno no rosto, seu plano tinha que dar certo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke demorou um pouco para responder, iria ficar?? É claro que não, ficar estava fora de cogitação, mas aqueles olhos verdes e profundos tiraram essa certeza dele, a única que tinha no momento...

Sak: - Sasuke-kun??

Sas: - Eu...Eu não sei.

Sak: - ...

Mesmo com as dores no peito Sakura sentou na cama e diminuiu a distância entre eles, Sasuke não agüentou sentir a respiração dela misturada com a sua e completou a distância tomando os lábios dela, no começo um beijo calmo, mas que foi se aprofundando cada vez mais como se eles precisassem daquilo para sobreviver e estivessem se conhecendo.

Não era uma confirmação, mas foi o suficiente para acalmar o coração da Haruno...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enquanto a cirurgia acontecia um certo Uchiha estava sozinho sentado e pensativo na sala de espera.

Não podia ficar, não tinha o direito disso, mas o que o impedia?? Por que não podia ficar?? Itachi estava morto e como Kakashi o lembrou ainda tinha que reconstruir seu clã, mas será que seria aceito?? O nome dos Uchihas antes relacionado a polícia que mantinha a Paz na Vila agora representava medo, sangue e traição, e a culpa disso era dele também...

??: - Que cara é essa Teme??

Sas: - ...Dobe.

Nar: - Tss eu acabaria com você se não estivéssemos em um hospital...

O Uzumaki sentou ao lado dele, Naruto estava diferente de um jeito estranho, parecia mais maduro apesar do jeito brincalhão, estava quase tão alto quanto o Uchiha e mantinha o mesmo cabelo loiro e arrepiado.

Nar: - Decidiu o que vai fazer??

Sas: - ...

Nar: - Tsunade vai deixar você ficar.

Sas: - Quem disse que eu quero ficar??

...Silêncio...

Nar: - ... Do que você tem tanto medo??

Sas: - Medo??

Nar: - Por acaso tem medo de ser feliz Sasuke??

Medo...será que era isso?? Sim, por incrível que pareça Naruto estava certo, Sasuke tinha medo de ser feliz e ver aquela felicidade ser destruída, medo de amar e não ser forte o bastante para proteger as pessoas que amava, medo de reconstruir uma família e a perder novamente.

Nar: - Por que você continua achando que está sozinho?? Você é mais idiota do que eu pensava...Acha que as pessoas não vão te aceitar?? Que a Sakura vai sofrer??

Sasuke ficou abobado com a dureza e verdade das palavras do loiro, Naruto era um tapado, mas estava provando que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

Nar: - Sakura vai sofrer muito mais sem você e nós dois estivemos sempre ao seu lado, só você não se deu conta.

Eles sempre estiveram do lado dele como Itachi disse..."você escolheu seguir o caminho do ódio que eu te mostrei, abandonou tudo e nem se deu conta do que tinha, se você não dá valor não vai se importar se eu tirar isso de você..." Como só ele não tinha notado??

Nar: - E além do mais eu não vou permitir que as pessoas julguem o clã Uchiha pelo que Itachi fez...

Sas: - Como pensa em fazer isso Dobe??

Naruto abriu um de seus maiores sorrisos de triunfo ao ver a expressão de dúvida no rosto do amigo.

Nar: - Não foi só você que completou seus objetivos Teme...Você está diante do Rokudaime de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.--colocando o chapéu de Hokage.

Sasuke entendeu o que Naruto queria dizer, além de se gabar para o eterno rival, estava mostrando para o Uchiha que Konoha o reconheceu apesar do seu passado e ligação com a Kyuubi. Se esqueceram a Kyuubi por que não esquecer Itachi??

Nar: - Vou respeitar sua decisão seja ela qual for, mas não saia da Vila sem me avisar entendeu??

Sasuke não estava mais sozinho, do que ele tinha medo?? Será que ele não merecia ser feliz depois de tudo?? Mas o que mais o aflingia, será que seria capaz de corresponder os sentimentos da Sakura?? Só havia um jeito de saber e ele já sabia a resposta...

Naruto se levantou e foi em direção a saída, mas antes que atravessasse a porta ouviu a voz do Uchiha em um sussurro, por isso parou.

Sas: - Eu...Eu vou ficar.

Nar: "Você não mudou nada Teme hauhau plano concluído"

Nar: - Yoshii!! Então vamos comemorar!! A Sakura-chan vai entender.

Sas: - O que pensa que está fazendo Yurusutonkachi??

Com isso o ninja imperativo arrastou o amigo entre socos e insultos para o Ichiraku para comemorarem a volta dos velhos tempo e o começo de uma nova vida...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Três pessoas, duas escolhas e um objetivo...

Não importa os caminhos que escolhemos, não importa o tempo que demore, não importa o quanto tentemos fugir, temos apenas um grande objetivo, por que todos nós estamos em constante busca pela Felicidade, mesmo que muitos nunca a encontrem o destino oferece as oportunidades e só depende das nossas escolhas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ Antes que eu esqueça esse é o penúltimo capítulo então não deixem de deixar reviews XD_

_Reviews:_

_Saki-chan:Eu tive que matar o Itachi Espero que goste desse capítulo tmb XD Continue acompanhando!!_

_0Dany0: Nhaa espero que você goste desse tmb mesmo sendo contra XD Continue acompanhando_

_Flah-chan: Espero que tenha gostado da oferta Continue acompanhando n.n_

_Uchiha Harumi: Nhaa espero que goste e continue acompanhando que o Sasuke pode ser todo seu XD_

_lovenly: Esse aqui está maior, mas é que ando tendo umas travadas na mente De qualquer forma espero que continue acompanhando!!_

_sakusasuke: Espero que tenha gostado acho que a nova fic vai ficar para o fim de fevereiro, mas talvez demore um pouquinho mais n.n Continue acompanhando!!_

_Hanna Haruno: Hehe que bom que está gostando XD e espero que goste desse capítulo tmb, mas não deixe de acompanhar n.n_

_Lady0Kagura:Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Continue acompanhando!!_

_ As reviews me inspiram mtuu então por favor não deixem de escrever onegai..._

**_Continuem deixando reviews onegai!!!!!_**

**_Sary-chann_**


	14. Felicidade

_Oiii bom... eu demorei um pouquinho dessa vez para trabalhar melhor esse último cap. é uma peninha, mas esse é o fim dessa fic e espero que tenham gostado. _

_Obrigada por terem acompanhado e pela paciência para lerem minhas fics enormes e falando em enorme acho que esse é o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi XD_

**_Boa leitura!!!!!!_**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Konoha 15 anos depois...

Era engraçado...Como alguém podia ser tão feliz?? Na verdade Konoha estava passando por uma fase muito boa, a aliança Suna-Konoha estava tão sólida que nenhum país sequer pensava em entrar em guerra com eles, Naruto se mostrava um grande Hokage e com Gaara como aliado não tinham inimigos expressivos.

Sakura estava com 33 anos, usava seu cabelo rosado em uma trança frouxa, parecia bem mais madura, mas não mostrava sinais de envelhecimento, estava tentando entender como tudo tinha mudado tão de repente enquanto preparava o almoço, tão perdida em lembranças que só percebeu que não estava mais sozinha quando sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun??

Seu marido a 13 anos Uchiha Sasuke se aproximou, a abraçou pelas costas e deu um leve beijo no pescoço da mulher depois de um suspiro cansado. Sasuke continuava, na opinião da Haruno e da maioria das mulheres da Vila, lindo, com o mesmo cabelo negro e rebelde, olhos negros e profundos e apesar de ainda ser frio tinha melhorado muito principalmente quando estavam sozinhos.

Sak: - Não pensei que fosse voltar tão cedo da missão, não foi uma rank S??

Sas: - Não foi tão difícil assim, por que ainda está aqui??

Sak: - Como assim??

Sas: - Não acredito que se esqueceu...

Sak: - Ai não.

Sakura tirou o avental e já ia gritar quando viu Sasuke com a filha deles Sayuri pronta para sair.

Say: - Vamos Oka-san se não perderemos a luta do nii-san.

Sas: - Se demorar vamos te deixar!! --Um belo blefe.

Uchiha Sayuri era a cara da mãe, tinha os mesmos olhos grandes e sentimentais, mas de um verde bem escuro, cabelos compridos e negros com leve reflexo rosa e era fácil fazê-la sorrir ou chorar. A nova caçula dos Uchiha com apenas 7 anos iluminava a vida dos pais.

Say: - Vamos!!

A garotinha foi correndo na frente e quando os pais a alcançaram ela estava ao lado do memorial que Sasuke criou para o clã e na frente de uma lápide com as inscrições "Uchiha Itachi".

Say: - Né tio Itachi, você também vai assistir a luta do Nii-san, não é?? Torça por ele.

Sasuke não tinha perdoado o irmão totalmente, mas não podia negar que sem ele não teria chegado aonde estava, por isso não achava ruim seus filhos acreditarem que Itachi morreu para proteger a Sakura o que de certa maneira era verdade.

Sas: - Vamos querida.--Colocando a pequena nos ombros.

Aquela não era uma cena rara em Konoha Sasuke com a filha no ombro e de mãos dadas com a esposa, mas mesmo assim ainda gerava olhares curiosos daqueles que se lembravam do incidente com Orochimaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Na entrada do estádio procuraram um lugar para se sentar.

??: - Oe Teme, Sakura-chan!!

Não precisaram de muito tempo para encontrar o Uzumaki no camarote das autoridades junto com Gaara e alguns outros políticos importantes, mas Naruto parecia não notá-los e saiu de lá para falar com os amigos.

Nar: - Vocês demoraram.

Sas: - Dobe, VOCÊ me mandou pra uma missão Anbu ontem, acabei de voltar.--Tirando Sayuri dos ombros--

Nar: - É verdade, mas não importa. A luta vai começar daqui a pouco, os gennins desse ano são muito bons.

Sak: - Isso quer dizer que a Mayumi-chan ganhou??

Nar: - É claro que ganhou!! O Byakugan dela não pode ser vencido.

É claro que aquele comentário foi um belíssimo convite para uma briga com o Uchiha, mas ele ignorou. Uzumaki Mayumi, 12 era filha do Naruto e da Hinata uma garota alegre e escandalosa de estatura mediana, cabelos longos e loiros como os do pai e olhos perolados como dos Hyuuga, mas com um leve tom azul ao invés do rosa comum.

Sak: - Onde a Hinata está??

Nar: - Ela é a juíza das lutas.

Say: - Kenji-kun!!

Sayuri se separou dos pais e abraçou um garoto da idade dela, cabelos arrepiados e vermelhos, mas olhos azuis e sentimentais, Sabaku no Kenji filho do Kazekage Gaara e Yamanaka Ino.

Ken: --Corado--Me solta Sayuri. Você é...

Desajeitadamente se livrou do abraço, mas recebeu um cascudo da mãe que vinha logo atrás.

Ken: - Itaii!!

Ino: - Isso não é jeito de tratar uma garota entendeu??

Sak: - Porquinha!!!

Ino: - Testuda !!--As duas amigas se abraçaram, Ino deixou de lado sua vida ninja para cuidar dos dois filhos Kenji e Miaka, três anos mais velha que o irmão e que deveria estar em alguma missão já que tinha se tornado jounnin com 13 anos.

Ken: "Como se isso fosse jeito de chamar uma amiga."

Narrador: O vencedor da quinta luta é Hyuuga Ishida, vamos começar a primeira luta das semi-finais: Uchiha Aoshi contra Uzumaki Mayumi.

Sak: - O filho da Tenten e do Neji é realmente muito bom.

Ino: - Deve ser um gênio como o pai e a Miaka.

Nar: --Sorriso olhando para Sasuke--Nossa que sorte.

Sas: - Acho que você quis dizer azar.

Nar: - Veremos.

O grupo foi com Naruto para o camarote ver melhor a luta. Enquanto isso...

Uchiha Aoshi era um verdadeiro Uchiha, forte, orgulhoso e bonito, tinha olhos frios e negros como o pai, cabelo curto repicado, mas "comportado" e franja comprida que quase cobria seus olhos, quando ele entrou os gritos das garotas quase ensurdeceram os outros telespectadores.

May: - Nossa como você agüenta essas garotas irritantes??

Aos: - Nem eu sei.

May: - Pena que vão ficar desapontadas quando você perder pra mim.

Aos: --meio sorriso--não tenha tanta certeza.

Hin: - Podem começar.

May: - Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!

Aos: - Que previsível, Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!!

Três clones da garota correram para atacar, mas foram queimados pela enorme bola de fogo que o Uchiha lançou, mas antes que as chamas apagassem Mayumi pulou entre elas e atacou o garoto com o Jyuuken Ryu, uma especialidade Hyuuga que concentra chakra nas mãos e ataca pontos especiais do inimigo com ajuda do Byakugan. Com certa dificuldade ele se desviou e com um salto se afastou, mas levou um golpe indireto e já sentia os efeitos.

May: - Por que não me mostra seu sharingan??

Aos: - Do que está falando??

May: - A Sayuri me mostrou o sharingan dela quando tinha 6 anos, duvido que você não consiga usá-lo. Meu pai vive falando que seus pais são gênios, não é possível que só você seja fraco.

Aos: --Meio sorriso--Não preciso de sharingan nenhum para vencer.

Foi a vez dele atacar, reuniu chakra no punho direito e abriu uma cratera destruindo um clone que a garota tinha escondido no solo. Mas quando levantou os olhos, a garota a sua frente desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Aos: "Era um clone!!"

Não precisou procurar muito para achar a garota pulando atrás dele com uma pequena esfera nas mãos.

Aos: "Kuso"

May: - Rasengan!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sak: - Não acredito--segurando o Uzumaki pela gola--Você ensinou o Rasengan para ela?? MEU filho pode morrer sabia??

Nar: - É-É que nunca pensei que ela fosse usá-lo.

Sak: - Sasuke-kun??

Enquanto os dois discutiam Sasuke se levantou da cadeira quase com um pulo e ativou seu sharingan. Não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aos:"Não tenho escolha"

Vendo que não podia escapar ele ativou seu sharingan pela primeira vez em público e foi isso que chocou seu pai e todos os que conheciam a famosa linhagem avançada dos Uchihas, com doze anos ele já tinha o sharingan na terceira fase.

Aoshi foi capaz de ver todos os movimentos dela, segurou o braço da garota e desviou o golpe, mas não conseguiu evitar que o ataque atingisse seu corpo, depois usou o impulso dela para girar e arremessá-la.

Essa luta mal tinha começado...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Depois de alguns minutos na enfermaria Sakura tratava os ferimentos do filho depois de ter cuidado da garota Uzumaki. Aoshi dormia tranquilamente, ele tinha vencido com muita dificuldade, mas não estava em condições de continuar competindo.

Sasuke entrou segundos depois e se sentou na cadeira de acompanhante olhando o filho pensativo.

Sas: - Por que ele sempre manteve o sharingan escondido??

Sak: - Ele é muito parecido com você, é um garoto orgulhoso e ouso dizer que ele queria te surpreender.

Sas: - E conseguiu.

Sak: - Aoshi só quer ser reconhecido por uma única pessoa nesse mundo e esse alguém é você, ele se esforça muito para honrar o clã deve ter treinado muito para alcançar esse nível.

Sas: - ...

Sak: - Fique aqui com ele que vou ver a Mayumi-chan de novo.--Saiu do quarto e no corredor encontrou Sayuri chorando nos braços do Kenji que tentava desajeitadamente consolar a garota.

Sak: - O que foi Sayuri-chan??

Say: - O-O Nii-san...Ele--soluço--...Morreu??

Sak: - É claro que não Aoshi é forte e vai ficar bem.

Say: - Mas é que...Ele e a Mayumi-chan vivem se ameaçando.

Sak: - É o jeito deles mostrarem que se gostam.

Say: - Mas eu gosto do Kenji e não fico ameaçando ele de morte.--Sayuri não notou, mas Kenji ficou quase da cor dos seus cabelos.

Sak: - Seu irmão tem um jeito estranho de mostrar que gosta de alguém.

Say: - Como o Oto-san??

Sak: --Sorriso--Igualzinho. Agora vá lavar seu rosto que você sabe que Aoshi odeia te ver chorar, prepare um sorriso bem grande para ele.

Say: - Hai.--A pequena saiu correndo arrastando o confuso amigo deixando para trás Sakura com um sorriso misturando orgulho e felicidade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Querendo ou não Sasuke se lembrou da sua infância, horas treinando, tentando superar seu irmão e conseguir o reconhecimento do pai...Será que queria isso para ele?? Queria que Aoshi carregasse o peso do clã sozinho?? Será que não foi essa pressão que destruiu os Uchihas?? Nunca tivera a chance de perguntar por que Itachi tinha feito aquilo, mas passado é passado e estava decidido a ser diferente, tudo seria diferente dessa vez...

Aos: - Oto-san?? -- Aoshi tentou se levantar, mas teve que voltar a se deitar por causa da dor.

Sas: - ...

Aos: - Oto-san eu...Eu preciso de mais poder.--Fitando o teto com os punhos cerrados de ódio por estar naquele estado depois de um luta que devia ter vencido.

Sas: - Por que você quer mais poder??

Aos: - Quero vencer meus adversários, não quero perder mais. Quero lutar e trazer de volta a fama do clã Uchiha não importa o que tenha que fazer para isso.

Sas: - E depois??

Aos: - Depois??

Sas: - O que vai fazer quando não tiver mais inimigos?? Quando não tiver mais ninguém, o que vai fazer??

Aos: - ...

Sas: - Existe alguém por quem você daria sua vida para proteger??

Sem querer a imagem de família surgiu na sua mente, depois seus amigos, todos sorrindo o lembrando que estariam ali sempre que ele precisasse...Ele tinha alguém pra proteger?? Sim, mas não era uma única pessoa, ele queria proteger todos...Morreria para proteger Konoha.

Aos:...Tenho--Olhou nos olhos do pai com uma nova determinação.

Sas: - Então nunca se esqueça disso.--Tirou sua katana do ombro, aquela era a mesma que tinha recebido de Orochimaru e ela o fazia lembrar que poder não era tudo, por isso a entregou para o filho.

Sas: - Use sua força e essa espada para proteger as pessoas que você ama e ninguém será capaz de te vencer.--Sasuke se levantou e estava saindo do quarto quando completou sem olhar para o filho que não conseguia dizer nada enquanto fitava a espada.

Sas: - Fique ai e descanse, depois vamos ter que treinar seu sharingan.

Sasuke disse aquilo com uma frieza mais amena que o habitual e saiu do quarto, mas apesar de tudo um sorriso vitorioso e orgulhoso se formou no rosto de pai e filho. Sasuke sabia o quanto o desejo por poder podia cegar as pessoas, mas enquanto Aoshi soubesse que não estava sozinho não se deixaria levar pela tentação e ele daria o poder que o filho precisava para proteger as pessoas que amava.

Juntos fariam tudo diferente, tudo seria diferente e com as palavras de Sasuke que Aoshi nunca esqueceu um novo clã Uchiha surgiria das cinzas para brilhar novamente como um dos melhores clãs de Konoha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Reviews:_

_dani-naomi: Nhaa fico mtu feliz em saber que você gostou e espero não ter decepcionado nesse fim. Obrigada por ter acompanhado_

_Uchiha Harumi: Finalmente acabou XD mas fico mtuu feliz em saber que você gostou tanto assim espero que tenha gostado do fim também e obrigada por ter acompanhado._

_Flah-chan: Nhyyy espero que goste desse último capítulo e obrigada por ter acompanhado XD_

_joseane hatake: Espero que tenha gostado do fim e obrigada por acompanhar n.n_

_jeh-chan: Espero que goste do fim e que bom que gostou da fic XD Obrigada por ter acompanhado._

_Bruzi: Nhaa que bom que gostou tanto, principalmente do modo como escrevo, às vezes acho que fica muito detalhista (mas não consigo evitar) então fico feliz que goste obrigada por ter acompanhado e espero não te decepcionar no fim._

_Hanna Haruno: Que fofa XD brigada espero que tenha passado bem o Carnaval...Eu adoro a amizade do Sasuke e Naruto, então queria colocar um pouquinho nem que fosse no fim...Obrigada por ter acompanhado e espero que tenha gostado._

_Kinochi s2: Hauhau dá mesmo inveja da Sakura XD espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por ter acompanhado._

_Sakurinha Rockbell: Esse é o Fim XD espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por ter acompanhado._

_0Dany0: Nhaa que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse fim e obrigada por ter acompanhado._

_Saki-chan: Acho que esse é o maior cap que eu já escrevi espero que goste XD obrigada por ter acompanhado._

_#nana#: Magina eu entendo...Minhas aulas tmb voltaram e quando as provas começarem não vou ter tempo para nada, mas espero que goste desse cap. e obrigada por ter acompanhado. Hauhau eu posto rápido pq fica mais fácil do pessoal se lembrar do que aconteceu no cap passado e não tem que ler de novo...Nossa deu sorte que eu estava respondendo as reviews quando chego o alerta da sua quase que não respondo XD_

_Uau quantas reviews desse jeito o cap não parece tão longo XD obrigada a todos que leram essa fic e por favor não deixem de escrever reviews elas me inspiram a escrever._

**_Sary-chann_**


End file.
